Bitter aftertaste
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OSs après-guerre. Le joueur était toujours à l'Ouest quand ça ne concernait pas le Quidditch. Et parfois, Percy se demandait comment Oliver et lui étaient restés meilleurs amis après tout ce temps. Percy/Penelope, Percy/Audrey, Marcus/Oliver.
1. Haunted : GeorgeFred

Titre : Haunted

Fandom : Harry Potter, presence de la 2nd génération

Paring : George/Angelina, sous-entendu de George/Fred et Angelina/Fred.

Rating : K+

Warning : Euh. Rien de très méchant.

Disclamers : Bon et bien, rien n'est à moi !

Euuh :D Cette fic m'est venue quand je regardais des trucs sur la deuxième génération d'Harry Potter. Je suis tombée sur l'arbre généalogique des Weasley et j'ai vu que George s'était marié avec Angelina ! o.O Du coup ça m'a un peu surprise parce qu'Angelina 'sortait' avec Fred à Poudlard alors… tadaaa !!

Bon, et puis ça introduit un peu le personnage de Freddie comme ça. Et celui de Roxanne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'appelle Fred II par Freddie, alors que j'utilise pas le surnom de Roxanne ! Enfin, c'est pas le genre de OS que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire… ( il est pas yaoi, gasp ! o.o ), je le trouve très bizarre ! On va dire que c'était juste pour développer un peu les pensées de Angelina et George et expliquer pourquoi Freddie n'aime pas trop rentrer chez lui dans les autres OS. Oui parce que… bon, on va dire que pour plus d'information, c'est dans mon profil section **mes fics** !

Voilà, bonne lecture ! :D

&

-Papa !! Papa, il m'embête encore !! »

Roxanne déboula dans la cuisine en hurlant, les joues rouges de colères et les tresses rousses volant dans tous les sens. George Weasley posa calmement sa tasse de café sur la table pour écouter sa fille hystérique.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, cette fois-ci ? »

C'était au moins la millième fois qu'il posait cette question depuis la naissance de son premier enfant. Cette pensée le fit sourire, mais son sourire était amer. Roxanne pointa la porte de la cuisine du doigt sûrement en direction des escaliers.

-Il a cassé Nanie ! Et il a mit des araignées dans mon lit !! », hurla la fillette.

Son cœur fit un petit bond. Un instant, il avait entendu la petite voix de Ron hurler la même chose à leurs mère. Il se leva et suivit sa seconde jusqu'au premier étage. Une licorne dessinée au crayon rose d'un trait incertain se baladait sur la porte en bois blanc de la chambre dans laquelle Roxanne le guidait.

-Regarde !! »

Elle attrapa Nanie, cette vieille poupée que Lee lui avait offerte pour ses deux ans. La tête était détachée et les yeux ronds roulèrent dans leurs orbites lorsque Roxanne l'attrapa par les cheveux. George poussa un soupir face au regard furieux de la petite ; c'était toujours la même chose. Il se demanda si les enfants des autres se détestaient autant que les siens.

-Freddie !! », appela t-il enfin.

Un instant, il eut le fol espoir de voir apparaître un jeune homme dans la chambre, une réplique conforme de lui-même qui lui aurait sourit en coin avant de lui adresser un clignement de l'œil. Mais ce fut un petit garçon qui pénétra dans la pièce. Les cheveux roux en bataille, des tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues légèrement tannées et le sourire narquois.

-Tu as cassé Nanie !! », hurla aussitôt Roxanne en le pointant d'un doigt accusateur.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout. », protesta Freddie en faisant la moue.

-Menteur ! Je t'ai vu ! Et en plus t'as mis des araignées dans mon lit, c'est dégoûtant ! »

-Mais elle avait froid et il n'y avait pas de place dans le mien ! »

George ne pût s'empêcher de rire en ébouriffant les mèches déjà malmenées de son fils aîné. Fred et lui avaient sortit exactement la même excuse lorsque Ron s'était plaint auprès de Molly, des années plus tôt. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis leurs enfance.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarqua même pas que Roxanne avait jeté sa poupée par terre avant de fuir en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Le regard de Fred suivit la trajectoire de sa sœur et il perdit son air moqueur lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles bleu sombre vers son père. Il avait l'air rêveur et lointain et comme toujours, il le dévisagea d'un air triste et amer avant de s'en aller lui aussi.

Fred attrapa la poupée et sa tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

&

-Maintenant ma chérie, tu peux arroser les fleurs jaunes ? »

-Oui maman ! »

Angelina regarda Roxanne attraper le petit arrosoir métallique et s'atteler à la tâche. Elle avait finit de pleurer maintenant, mais ses joues étaient encore humides de larmes. Angelina se leva avant de nettoyer ses mains terreuses d'un sort, puis se dirigea vers leurs petite maison.

Celui qu'elle cherchait était assis dans le salon, les yeux fixés sur le mur parsemé de photographies mouvantes. Sur une photo en particulier ; celle qui trônait au milieu et qui représentait deux adolescents parfaitement identiques, bras dessus bras dessous et visage rieur.

-George, il faut que je te parle. »

Son mari s'arracha à la contemplation des photos avec réluctance pour se tourner vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Roxy s'est jetée dans mes bras en pleurant ? »

-Oh… », George haussa ses sourcils, comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler et Angelina sentit son estomac se contracter avec colère « C'est juste… Freddie lui a fait une blague et elle l'a mal pris, rien de grave. »

-Et tu l'as puni, évidemment ? »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si une seconde tête avait soudain poussé sur son épaule.

-Bien sûr que non, c'était juste une blague, rien de g… »

-GEORGE ! », s'exclama la jeune femme, furieuse « Tu ne peux pas… ! Ecoutes… »

Angelina passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec frustration. C'était toujours la même chose.

-Freddie n'est PAS Fred ! C'est ton fils, George, alors arrête de te comporter comme si s'était ton frère ! »

C'était dit. George avait l'air d'avoir prit une claque en pleine figure. Mais bon sang, elle en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement, de son favoritisme envers leurs fils aîné. George voyait Freddie comme un souvenir de Fred, une pâle copie qui le hantait. Et pour la première fois depuis son accouchement, Angelina se félicita d'avoir catégoriquement refusé de donner 'George' comme deuxième nom à leurs fils, et regretta d'avoir donné son accord pour l'appeler 'Fred'.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu fais souffrir notre fille ? Roxanne croit que tu l'as déteste ! Tu ne peux pas être toujours du côté de Freddie et le féliciter à chacune de ses bêtises simplement parce qu'il te rappelle Fred, ça ne le fera pas revenir ! »

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Angelina ! »

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. George pouvait serrer ses poings et froncer ses sourcils autant qu'il le voulait, elle en avait marre. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait entendre une petite fille de cinq ans pleurer parce que '_papa ne m'aime pas, il n'aime que Freddie !_' et '_Je déteste mon frère !_'.

-Si tu crois que ton comportement n'affecte pas Freddie non plus, tu te trompes ! Il finira par se poser des questions sur tes regards parce qu'aucun autre père ne regarde ses enfants de cette façon ! »

-De quels regards est-ce que tu parles ?! », hurla George d'une voix un peu plus aiguë, le visage extrêmement pâle « Est-ce que tu insinues que je suis un pédophile ?! Simplement parce que j'ai… »

Il se tût brusquement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Angelina ne pût que le dévisager avec des yeux énormes, la bouche ouverte. Le sous-entendu était trop gros. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de quelque chose de ce genre, non. Elle avait voulu parler des regards tristes et amers. Mais jamais, oh non, jamais de _ça_.

-Ce n'est pas vrai… », murmura t-elle en tremblant « Tu… tu aimais Fred ? »

_Dis-moi que c'est faux_, pensa la jeune femme, _dis-moi que c'était de l'amour fraternel. Tout mais pas ça !_

Mais George pâlit encore plus. Il recula d'un pas comme une bête acculée et transplana. Il s'était enfuit plutôt que de l'affronter mais la fuite était pire qu'un aveu. Il aimait Fred. Il aimait Fred, son propre frère ! Son jumeau !

L'air hagard, Angelina fouilla dans un pot posé sur la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre.

-Alicia… _Alicia_ ! »

Elle avait la voix chevrotante, les yeux exorbités, comme fou. Sa meilleure amie apparue dans un tourbillon et se précipita vers elle, inquiète.

-Angie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

-Occupes toi… des enfants. Je reviens. »

Elle transplana sans attendre de réponse. Ses genoux flanchèrent dès qu'elle atterrit dans une ruelle abandonnée et Angelina vomit contre le mur.

Des larmes roulaient à flot sur ses joues.

Sa vie n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont elle avait rêvé plus jeune, avant la guerre. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'ils auraient pu former une famille heureuse comme les autres et guérir leurs blessures mentales causées par la guerre. Qu'elle idiote, comment avait-elle pût penser une chose pareille ? Elle n'avait choisit George que parce qu'il était la copie conforme de Fred, ce garçon rieur et blagueur qu'elle avait aimé à Poudlard jusque sa mort. Et maintenant, elle le savait… George ne l'avait choisie que parce qu'elle était la seule femme que Fred avait aimée. La seule femme qui connaissait Fred presque autant que lui. Celle qui le comprendrait le mieux parce son amour pour Fred était presque égal au sien.

Rien à voir avec les mariages amoureux de Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione ou Bill et Fleur. Ils s'étaient mariés dans la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher qui continuait de les hanter.

Et des tonnes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, lui donnant presque le tournis. Ces nuits où George l'avait prise dans leurs lit, ces nuits où elle avait cru entendre le nom de Fred prononcé dans un soupir après leurs ébat et qu'elle avait cru être les fruits de son imagination. Tout ça avait vraiment eut lieu.

Angelina sanglota et se recroquevilla contre ses jambes.

Elle aurait voulu le haïr mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

Parce que George voyait en Freddie ce qu'_elle_ voyait en George.

Fred Weasley.

&

-Tante 'Licia ? »

Alicia s'arracha à la contemplation de Roxanne qui jouait au milieu des fleurs, de l'autre côté de la porte-fenêtre. Freddie s'approcha d'elle, quelque chose dans les mains. Une vieille poupée barbouillée de feutre marron aux cheveux tressés.

-Ta maman n'a pas eut le temps de te prévenir », expliqua doucement Alicia en s'agenouillant face à lui « Mais ton père et elle devaient partir en urgence. Il n'y a rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle m'a juste demandé de vous surveiller ta sœur et toi. »

Freddie lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui lui rappela étrangement celui de Fred.

-Devine qui c'est ! », dit-il en soulevant la poupée.

Alicia dût reculer un peu pour pouvoir distinguer les traits du jouet en plastique. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie.

-Ce ne serait pas ta maman ? »

-Siii !! Je l'ai réparé tout seul !! », répondit Freddie le visage lumineux.

Alicia ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, mais avant qu'elle puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, le petit garçon courait dans le jardin en direction de sa sœur. La jeune femme se releva pour les observer. Roxanne faisait la moue et Freddie lui adressa quelques paroles avant de lui montrer la poupée. La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre 'Nanie' en riant, et Alicia sourit elle aussi.

&

Il était nuit noire mais Angelina continuait de fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Alicia, inquiète, lui avait posé des questions lorsqu'elle était rentrée quelques heures plus tôt mais elle n'avait pas eut le cœur à lui répondre.

Freddie et Roxanne étaient déjà couchés lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Il ne restait plus que George. Angelina ne savait pas si le jeune homme allait rentrer mais ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil. Alors elle restait là, allongée sur le matelas à contempler le plafond.

Vers deux heures du matin, cependant, elle entendit un léger bruit. Celui, caractéristique, d'une personne qui venait de transplaner. La porte de la chambre grinça à peine lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et un poids se glissa à côté d'elle.

-Angi… »

George l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sentait et avait le goût de l'alcool.

-Angi, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi, s'il te plait. »

Angelina poussa un soupire et se contenta de l'embrasser.

Ils firent l'amour ce soir là. Et lorsque George se rallongea à côté d'elle, épuisé, elle prétendit ne pas entendre le nom de Fred murmuré dans la nuit.


	2. Flower power : DeanSeamus

Titre : Flower Power

Fandom : Harry Potter, présence de la 2nd génération

Paring : Seamus/Lavande et Dean/Parvati, mais au fond Dean/Seamus

Rating : K+

Warning : Petit **spoiler** du dernier tome

Disclamers : A part les deux bébés, et puis Canelle, rien est à moi ! Sinon, Seamus aurait fait bien plus que simplement enlacer Dean dans le dernier tome.

Dundun ! Nouveau OS, cette fois-ci sur Seamus et Dean ! \o/ J'ai lu quelque part que Seamus s'était marié avec Lavande à la fin de Harry Potter. Ca m'a fait bizarre parce que pour moi, Seamus et Lavande se ressemblent beaucoup trop pour être ensemble ! o.o Du genre, ils sont blonds tous les deux, plutôt grande gueule et… bon ok, après c'est ma version de ces deux personnages XD. Du coup ça donne ça. Et puis, j'aime bien Dean/Parvati dans le fond… ARRGH NON xD Le yaoi triomphera toujours dans mon cœur.

Bonne lecture !

&

-Il en est HORS DE QUESTION !"

Le hurlement fit trembler tous les murs de la petite maison des Finnigan. Des oiseaux prirent leur envol au-dessus des arbres qui entouraient la demeure, brusquement effrayés. Assise sur le canapé du salon inondé de lumière par la grande baie vitrée, Lavande regarda son mari en faisant la moue. Un vieux bouquin était posé sur ses genoux et elle le tenait d'une main alors que, de l'autre, elle caressait d'un geste absent son ventre rond. Face à elle, Seamus arrêta de se tirer les cheveux pour mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, les mèches blondes complètement décoiffée.

-C'est totalement, complètement, définitivement HORS DE QUESTION ! », répéta l'Irlandais choqué et horrifié.

-Mais pourquoi ! », protesta Lavande « Moi je trouve ça joli ! »

Seamus poussa un cri étranglé.

-JAMAIS ! Mon fils ne portera JAMAIS de nom de FLEUR ! Par le quidditch, je suis sûr que tous mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Rien que d'imaginer… brr ! »

Il frissonna tandis que Lavande refermait son bouquin, agacée.

-Hyacinthe est un très beau prénom, et puis il va aussi bien à une fille qu'à un garçon ! C'est une tradition dans ma famille de baptiser les enfants par des noms en rapport avec la nature ! »

-Ce gosse est un FINNIGAN ! Ce sera Sherlee ou Shane, mais sûrement pas Hyacinthe, Tulipe ou Fougère ! C'est ridicule ! »

Lavande se releva temps bien que mal, gênée par son ventre, puis prit la même posture que son mari pour mieux l'affronter.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as contre ce genre de noms ! »

-Ce n'est pas… _viril_, voilà ! », répondit Seamus en rougissant « Tu imagines comment il se fera charrier à Poudlard par les Serpentards ?! Je veux pas d'une mauviette, moi ! »

-MAIS QUI TE DIS QUE CE SERA UN GARCON, CRETIN ! », rétorqua Lavande.

L'irlandais cria de rage et fit les cents pas pour se calmer. Lavande l'observa sans rien dire, le regard noir. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'ils se disputaient, et le pire était qu'ils le faisaient vraiment souvent. Beaucoup de cris, mais jamais de coups. Seamus s'appuya sur le rebord de la cheminée en soupirant. Sa personnalité était trop semblable à celle de sa femme. Lavande était magnifique, amusante et intelligente, mais aussi têtue que lui. Merlin seul savait ce qui lui était passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait choisit de l'épouser.

-Si tu lisais ce bouquin tu trouverais peut-être un nom plus '_viril_'. », reprit Lavande en accentuant le dernier mot avec ironie.

Seamus lui jeta un regard blasé par-dessus son épaule.

-Pitié, c'est ton arrière-grand-mère qui l'a écrit. »

L'exemplaire des 1001 prénoms floraux pour bébés reposait sagement sur un coin du canapé. Lavande renifla d'un air indigné.

-Et alors ? Tu donnes déjà ton nom de famille à notre bébé, c'est injuste qu'il ait les même initiales que toi ! »

-Si c'est un problème d'initiale on a qu'à l'appeler Dean ! Ca commence par D et c'est à moitié Irlandais, que demander de plus ? »

-NOTRE ENFANT NE S'APPELLERA PAS DEAN ! », hurla Lavande.

-POURQUOI CA ! C'EST UN BEAU PRENOM ! »

-SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! TU ME PARLES DEJA DE DEAN PLUS DE LA MOITIE DU TEMPS, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE NOTRE FILS AIT LE MEME NOM QUE TON MEILLEUR AMI ! »

Lavande reprit son souffle, rouge de colère. Seamus grinça des dents, les oreilles à moitiés sourdes, et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisit d'emménager à l'écart de la civilisation. Sa femme finit par pointer un index menaçant vers lui.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors. Lorsque je reviendrais, tu auras intérêt à avoir un trouvé un nom qui me convienne ! »

Elle transplana sans attendre de réponse, et Seamus se tira à nouveau les cheveux en criant de rage.

&

-Tu exagères. »

Seamus faillit s'étouffer avec sa glace à la vanille. Il faisait beau dehors, le ciel était dépourvu de nuage et le Chemin de Traverse semblait plus fréquenté qu'à l'accoutumée. Sur la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, maintenant occupée par une jeune sorcière du nom de Canelle, toutes les tables étaient prises. Assis en face de lui, Dean lui adressait un sourire amusé, sa cuillère occupée à découper sa boule goût caramel.

-Pardon ? », dit Seamus en toussotant « Elle voulait l'appeler Hyacinthe ! _Hyacinthe_, tu te rends compte ?! »

-Mais c'est un beau prénom. Dans la mythologie grecque, Hyacinthe est un très beau garçon. »

-Un très beau garçon qui crève dans les bras de son petit copain ! Je l'ai lu dans ton pavé quand j'arrivais pas à dormir à Poudlard. », répondit Seamus boudeur.

Dean le regarda d'un air un peu étrange.

-Tu as peur que ton fils soit aimé par un autre type, ou qu'il crève dans les bras de ce dit-type… ? »

Seamus sentit son souffle se couper. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Les iris chocolatés de son meilleur ami étaient tellement profonds… il n'arrivait jamais à y lire le moindre sentiment, sauf lorsqu'il était vraiment fort. Comme cette nuit où Dean l'avait dévisagé après qu'ils…

Seamus détourna son regard vers sa glace.

-Mon enfant ne s'appellera pas Hyacinthe, c'est tout. », murmura t-il en touillant dans sa glace.

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes hommes. Seamus n'aimait pas ces moments là, quand il pouvait sentir la présence de Dean d'une manière _différente_. Son pied contre le sien, qui avait toujours été là sous la table mais que Seamus ne ressentait vraiment que maintenant. Ou ces doigts qui effleuraient sa main alors que Dean jouait avec sa serviette en papier posée entre eux deux. Il n'aimait pas ces moments là parce qu'il savait que _rien de plus_ ne pouvait se passer. Il avait choisit de se marier avec Lavande et attendait son enfant. Dean et Parvati vivaient ensemble avec Ketan, son filleul et leurs nouveau-né. Même s'ils étaient toujours aussi proches… c'était différent, maintenant.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais l'appeler Sean ? », suggéra Dean.

Seamus releva ses yeux vers lui.

-Sean ? »

Dean haussa ses épaules et avala un morceau de sa glace maintenant presque finie.

-Ca plairait peut-être à Lav'. Vati m'a dit que Sean Connery est un des ses acteurs préférés, tu peux jouer sur ça. »

Seamus se mit à réfléchir. Sean était un prénom Irlandais. Il commençait par S. Et puis, Sean Finnigan ? Ca sonnait définitivement bien Finnigan. Infiniment mieux que Hyacinthe Finnigan, en tout cas.

-Ca me va. », dit-il finalement avec un sourire joyeux « Notre fils s'appellera comme ça ! »

Il avait l'impression étrange que le '_Notre_' ne s'adressait pas à Lavande et lui, mais plutôt…

Dean regarda ailleurs, l'air amusé. Lorsque ses yeux chocolats se posèrent à nouveau sur lui, Seamus fut presque noyé par ce sentiment si fort qu'il pouvait y lire.

&

-Il s'appellera Sean Dean Finnigan. »

Lavande lui jeta un regard de travers par-dessus son _Fashion Witch_. Elle était tranquillement assise derrière la petite table dans la cuisine alors que, pour une fois, Seamus s'était décidé à faire à manger. Un vieux livre de sa mère était ouvert sur le comptoir alors qu'il suivait la recette au mot et à la lettre.

-Je plaisante. », dit-il en s'esclaffant.

Lavande roula des yeux et lui balança un morceau de pain. Elle avait visé sa tête mais Seamus l'attrapa sans peine entre ses dents pour l'avaler.

-Je te laisse choisir son deuxième prénom, mais ce sera Sean. Tu es d'accord ? », dit l'Irlandais la bouche pleine.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit commencer par un S ! », répondit Lavande en faisant la moue.

-C'est pas ma faute si les plus beaux prénoms commencent par cette lettre ! Et puis, pense à Sean Connery ! Notre gosse sera un vrai sex-symbol quand il sera grand ! Comme ton acteur préféré ! »

Lavande referma son magasine le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'était pas contre cette idée, surtout grâce à l'ancien James Bond, mais il fallait lui porter le coup de grâce. Et pour ça, Seamus savait qu'il devait faire appel aux sentiments.

-Tu vois… », dit-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme d'un air charmeur « Je pense aussi à toi, Lav'. Je me suis dit que tu serais contente si notre fils portait le nom de ton acteur favori. »

-Mais ce sera peut-être une fille, tu le sais ça ? »

Seamus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle avant de poser son oreille sur le ventre rond de sa femme. Il ferma les yeux pour écouter les bruits que faisait son petit bébé à l'intérieur.

-Ce sera un garçon. J'en suis sûr. », murmura t-il.

Les mains de Lavande se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et un silence reposant retomba dans la petite cuisine.

&

Parvati chantait d'une voix douce alors qu'elle marchait lentement dans le couloir, Ketan dans les bras. Dean avait toujours aimé écouter la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mettait à chanter dans sa langue natale. C'était beau et calme, Parvati avait une voix chaude et réconfortante.

Il se décida à arrêter de faire les cents pas pour rejoindre sa femme. Ketan dormait à poings fermés, engoncé dans cette grenouillère orange qu'Hermione leurs avait tricoté le jour de sa naissance. Des années auparavant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé la jeune brunette avec des aiguilles dans les mains mais force était de constater qu'elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Molly Weasley.

Il caressa la joue rebondie de son fils. Sa couleur de peau oscillait entre celle de Parvati et la sienne, d'un caramel plus foncé que la jeune femme. Les petites touffes de cheveux qui parsemaient son crâne étaient lisses et plus noirs que jamais. Des cheveux d'indiens. Parvati lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle était magnifique, patiente et aimante. Dean se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à ces côtés.

Il fut tenter d'embrasser sa joue lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Seamus venait de sortir de la salle d'accouchement, tout essoufflé. Il rayonnait littéralement, son sourire était presque aveuglant, plus beau et plus heureux que jamais.

-C'est un garçon ! Je le savais, je le savais !! », s'exclama l'Irlandais en riant.

Ses yeux bleus n'avaient jamais paru aussi brillants, aussi vivants. Dean en fut presque jaloux mais Seamus courut vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et il se mit à rire avec Parvati.

-Tout va bien ! Lav' va bien, notre bébé va bien ! Je vais bien ! »

-Shay… tu vas me casser une côte… »

Seamus desserra son étreinte en s'esclaffant.

-Comment s'appelle t-il, alors ? », demanda Parvati.

Les joues de Seamus prirent une teinte rosée, mais son sourire était toujours là.

-Sean Thyme Finnigan. J'ai laissé Lav' choisir le deuxième prénom. Mais Thyme, c'est toujours mieux que Hyacinthe, non ? »

Dean se mit à rire, Parvati gloussa. Seamus prit à nouveau son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il voulait hurler au Monde entier que Sean Finnigan était né, sa chair, son sang. Il croisa le regard de Dean au milieu de leurs rires, si profond, si troublant et, maintenant empli de tendresse. Son cœur faisait des bonds fous dans sa poitrine. Il voulait l'embrasser, parce qu'ils étaient trop proches et qu'il avait presque oublié le goût des lèvres de Dean. Mais Parvati était à leurs côté, Ketan dans les bras. Et puis il y avait Lavande, dans la salle d'accouchement. Lavande, qui avait mit au monde leurs fils.

Sean Finnigan, nommé par son meilleur ami. Ce jeune homme qui le tenait serré contre lui et qu'il aimait. Mais ça, Lavande n'était pas obligée de le savoir.


	3. Points of view : CharlieOliver

Titre : Point of view

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Oliver/Charlie à sens unique, Charlie/Tonks, Charlie/Oliver à sens unique aussi et Marcus/Oliver

Rating : K+

Warning : Triste, peut-être XD Euh, et death de Fred, bien sûr.

Disclamers : Bon ben à part les petits OCs, rien est à moi !

Alors voilà ! J'ai essayé de respecter les bouquins, mais vu que j'ai pas lu le dernier, j'ai dut m'aider de wiki pour tout ce qui touchait au dernier tome =D J'ai eut envie d'écrire ça depuis que j'ai lu que Charlie avait pas eut d'enfants, ni de femmes. Sérieux, je trouvais ça bizarre alors évidemment, mon esprit de slasheuse à trouver une explication au pourquoi, hehe XD. Bon, JKR dit dans un interview que « _Charlie n'est pas gay. Je ne crois pas. C'est juste qu'il préfère les dragons aux femmes »._ Donc voilà, on va dire que dans ce OS, comme Ollie, ce n'est pas que Charlie est gay, mais c'est juste qu'il aime Oliver. Pareil pour Ollie. C'est un OS beaucoup plus long que les autres, je pensait pas qu'il serait aussi long mais bon. Enfin voilà, j'ai pas trop réussi à écrire la fin comme je le voulais mais j'aime bien la phrase finale x'D Bref. J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes, j'ai relu mais je laisse toujours passer des petits trucs et j'ai vraiment du mal avec le temps… Bon, allez !

A la fic !

X

L'arbre généalogique des Weasley était plus rempli que jamais. Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester debout devant la grande tapisserie à chaque fois qu'elle ajoutait un nouveau nom par magie. Son sourire s'emplissait de fierté et ses yeux de larmes lorsqu'elle voyait des branches s'entrelacer, des nouveaux visages se tisser. Elle restait alors là, seule dans la pièce, ou parfois dans les bras d'Arthur, à observer tous les noms et à se remémorer les naissances, les premiers pas, les premières bétises, les premiers amours de ses enfants et petits enfants. Pourtant, à chaque fois, son regard finissait inévitablement par tomber sur un point. Un nom. Son deuxième fils.

La branche de Charlie Weasley restait obstinément vide.

Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être contrariée. La première question qu'elle posait à son fils lorsqu'il venait au Terrier restait la même : _Alors, as-tu quelqu'un à me présenter_ ? Au début, Charlie s'était contenté d'hausser ses épaules en riant, protestant qu'il avait d'autre choses à faire et que ces dragons prenaient la plus part de son temps. Ses maudits dragons. Molly ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en y repensant. Puis peu à peu, Charlie avait finit par rouler des yeux et simplement soupirer. Puis il n'avait plus répondu du tout. Arthur lui disait alors de laisser leurs fils un peu tranquille mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Vraiment. 30 ans, sans femme ni enfants ? C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Seul Charlie connaissait la raison de cette… vie de célibat. Et peut-être Bill. Mais aucun de voulait cracher le morceau.

La vérité, c'était que LA raison était longue, compliquée et simple à la fois, et qu'elle lui faisait mal au cœur à chaque fois que Charlie y repensait. Un enchaînement d'évènements. Le résultat d'une seule décision. La seule fois où il avait écouté sa raison à la place de ses sentiments.

Tout avait commencé à Poudlard, lors de sa quatrième année. Le premier jour. Celui où Percy était arrivé. Il se rappelait encore la file de première année grelotant alors qu'ils attendaient leurs tour pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret et mettre le choixpeau sur leurs tête. Il avait beaucoup plut cette journée-là. Et alors qu'était enfin venu le tour de Percy, il ne restait plus qu'un seul garçon debout près de MacGonagall. Petit et maigrichon, les cheveux châtain plaqués sur la tête à cause de la pluie.

-Oliver Wood ! »

Le choixpeau avait mit plus d'une minute à décider. Mais finalement, c'était à « GRYFFONDOR » qu'était tombé le jeune Wood. Un petit nouveau dans la maison. Voilà comment Charlie l'avait vu, et il ne lui avait pas prêté grande attention. Il l'avait même oublié. Son esprit avait été, à ce moment-là, complètement absorbé dans la contemplation de Nymphadora Tonks qui lui adressait des sourires un peu plus loin, à la table des Poufsoufles.

X

Un mois plus tard. Octobre. Charlie bavardait avec Bill dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure-ci, la plus part étant encore en train de se réveiller. Mais Bill se levait toujours très tôt, et Charlie, lui, avait un entrainement de Quidditch à préparer.

-Je vois pas pourquoi t'hésites tant, Charlie. », dit Bill en tartinant une tranche de pain « T'es encore plus populaire que moi. Et tu dis qu'elle te sourit, alors fonce ! »

Ils parlaient encore une fois de Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie se sentait tout drôle rien qu'en pensant à la belle Poufsouffle. Il haussa ses épaules, pas tout à fait convaincu.

Percy choisit ce moment-là pour s'asseoir à côté de lui en poussant un soupire.

-Alors Perc. Tu t'es pas encore fait d'ami ? », demanda Bill avec un sourire taquin.

-Si. Mais j'ai pas réussit à le réveiller. », répondit le garçon en attrapant de quoi manger.

Charlie n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite en se demandant comment annoncer à Tonks qu'il voulait sortir avec elle.

-Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ? »

-Oliver Wood. Il est à Gryffondor lui aussi. »

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Charlie n'arrivait pas vraiment à se rappeler quoi, mais ça lui était un peu égal. C'était sûrement un garçon à lunette dans le genre de Percy, s'ils étaient amis.

X

Novembre. Charlie marchait d'un pas tranquille vers la cabane de Hagrid, le cœur léger. Tonks avait dit oui ! Il en souriait comme un idiot rien que d'y repenser. Sa vie était parfaite ; il avait une copine superbe, des notes acceptables, il était populaire et capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, qui en plus de ça raflait toutes les coupes, et Hagrid détenait en ce moment même une nouvelle espèce animale qu'il voulait lui montrer.

Peut-être que c'était un dragon. Charlie dévala les escaliers, frétillant d'impatience. Il était au deuxième étage de l'école lorsqu'il entendit un cri étranglé.

Puis des bruits de lutte et des jurons.

Charlie s'engouffra dans un couloir, là d'où venait tout le boucan. Deux garçons roulaient par terre en se battant comme des chiffonniers, et un autre qui lui tournait le dos allait se jeter lui aussi dans la bagarre. Un simple coup d'œil à leurs vêtements lui permit de les identifier ; deux serpentards et un griffondor. Ni une ni deux, il sortit sa baguette.

-_Levicorpus _! »

Le serpentard qui tenait le gryffondor au sol poussa une exclamation de surprise alors qu'il se faisait tirer en l'air par un câble invisible. Tout les trois se tournèrent vers lui, bouche ouverte.

-Ca va ? », demanda t-il au petit gryffondor.

Le garçon se redressa en essuyant du sang qui coulait de son nez. Il réussit à lui adresser un bref hochement de tête avant de fusiller du regard le serpentard qui gigotait dans les airs en poussant des injures. Charlie le laissa retomber au sol sans aucune délicatesse et fit signe au griffondor de s'approcher de lui.

-Allez-vous en, tout les deux. », dit-il d'un air dur.

Les serpentards détalèrent comme des lapins, non sans un dernier regard haineux, et Charlie rangea sa baguette avec un soupire. Il avisa le garçon qui se tenait près de lui, son nez en sang caché derrière la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Ses mèches brunes étaient complètement malmenées et ses grands yeux noisettes le suivirent du regard alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui. Charlie attrapa sa main pour l'éloigner de son visage.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient, ces deux là ? », demanda t-il gentiment en examinant les dégâts.

-Il a dit que Puddlemere était une équipe de bouses de dragon ! », répondit le garçon outragé.

Charlie cligna des yeux, un peu surpris par la réponse. Il s'était attendu à une histoire de racket, ou de quelque chose de plus grave. Mais non, c'était une juste une histoire de… Quidditch. Pourtant, le garçon avait l'air aussi indigné et furieux qu'une victime de vol. Charlie finit par rire, amusé.

-Ok, t'as rien de grave. Pomfresh va t'arranger ça d'un coup de baguette. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

-Oh !! Vous… vous n'êtes pas obligé… », balbutia le garçon.

-Tu peux me tutoyer », répondit Charlie en le guidant vers les escaliers « On est dans la même maison après tout. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

-Oliver. Oliver Wood. »

L'ami de Percy. Charlie le dévisagea alors qu'ils descendaient. Oliver n'était en rien comme il l'avait imaginé à chaque fois que Percy le mentionnait dans une conversation.

-Et bien, je m'appelle… »

-Charlie Weasley !! », répondit aussitôt le garçon, surexcité « Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et le meilleur attrapeur depuis des années !! Percy me parle beaucoup de vous. »

Charlie fut prit de cour, l'espace d'un instant.

-C'est ça… », dit-il finalement avec un sourire.

-Au début, j'étais sceptique parce que vous êtes pas vraiment bâti comme un attrapeur, mais vous êtes vraiment trop fort capitaine ! », continua Oliver « Je regarde tout les entrainements de l'équipe, j'ai vu quand vous avez attrapé le vif d'or en faisant la Feinte de Wronski ! Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?! »

Le rouquin éclata de rire. C'était bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un en dehors de l'équipe l'appeler capitaine. Et même le vouvoyer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un garçon aussi passionné, et Charlie se demanda comment Oliver pouvait être ami avec Percy, le rat de bibliothèque. Ils devaient faire une drôle de paire.

-Tu aimes beaucoup le Quidditch, alors. », dit Charlie alors qu'ils atteignaient l'infirmerie.

-C'est la meilleure chose du Monde, capitaine !! », s'exclama Oliver avec enthousiasme « Quand je serais plus grand, je ferais partit de l'équipe !! »

Charlie hésita une seconde avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, presque attendri par sa bouille déterminée et son poing levé.

-Passe les essais l'année prochaine. Malone, Stevenson et Peppers vont quitter Poudlard. »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et un signe de la main avant de repartir. Alors qu'il traversait la pelouse, les mains dans les poches, il éclata de rire en repensant au visage d'Oliver après sa déclaration. Les yeux brillants d'admiration et un grand sourire alors qu'il avait le nez en sang, les cheveux ébouriffés et quelques dents cassées.

X

-C'est lui qui me pose sans arrêt des questions sur toi !! », rétorqua Percy indigné lorsqu'il l'eut interrogé « Ce n'est pas moi qui lui parle de vous ! »

Charlie tapota son épaule pour le rassurer. Après tout, pour tous les garçons de cet âge, être sentimental et parler famille avec son meilleur ami ne se faisait pas.

X

Pour Charlie, Oliver Wood n'était plus _que_ le garçon de Gryffondor et l'ami de Percy. C'était le fan de Quidditch un peu fou qui ne respirait que pour ça et qui squattait tous leurs entraînements. Charlie se surprenait parfois à lui demander son point de vue sur tel ou tel joueur, et même si Oliver ne parvenait pas tout le temps à trouver les mots techniques pour s'exprimer, il avait un jugement plutôt bon. Il s'était rapidement fait accepter par les autres en devenant, en quelque sorte, un membre extérieur de l'équipe. Les filles le trouvaient mignon et couinaient toujours en ébouriffant ses cheveux ou en le prenant dans leurs bras comme s'il était un petit animal adorable. Beaucoup de garçons en auraient profité, parce que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait avoir sa tête enfouie dans la poitrine d'une jeune fille, mais Charlie avait bien vite remarqué qu'Oliver semblait totalement aveugle et ignorant à ce genre de choses.

Un an plus tard, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il retrouva le garçon pour les essais. Un peu pâle, mais déterminé.

-Il n'a pas avalé un seul morceau ce matin ! », dit Iris, un peu anxieuse « J'espère qu'il va réussir, il sera effondré sinon ! »

-Tu l'as déjà vu voler ? », demanda Charlie.

La poursuiveuse secoua sa tête de façon négative.

-Tu devrais le rassurer ! », dit Juan un peu plus loin, alors qu'il aidait Roy à s'étirer.

-Ouais, tu es son héro après tout ! », rajouta le jeune batteur.

-Je sais mais… »

Charlie poussa un soupire. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais il était le capitaine de l'équipe. Il ne pouvait pas faire de favoritisme. Déjà, il savait que les mauvaises langues mettraient les capacités de Wood en question parce qu'il était proche de l'équipe. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche en venant le voir personnellement avant les essais. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le garçon était doué.

-C'est moi, où tu es stressé pour le petit ? »

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, rassurante. Bill lui adressait un sourire amusé.

-C'est son rêve de faire partit de l'équipe, tu sais. », répondit Charlie « Si je dois lui annoncer qu'il n'est pas assez bon, il n'aura pas de chance avant des années. »

Et il ne voulait pas voir son visage si souriant et son expression enthousiaste se décomposer. Il s'était prit d'affection pour le garçon, comme tout les autres. Oliver en était inconscient mais il se mettait tout le monde dans la poche. C'était pour ça que tous lui pardonnaient à chaque fois qu'il était un peu trop collant où agaçant à toujours parler Quidditch.

Charlie savait de quoi il parlait, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Oliver était venu le voir alors qu'il était occupé avec Tonks.

-T'inquiètes pas. Percy m'a raconté leurs séance de vol en première année. Il s'est bien débrouillé. »

-Ah oui ? »

-Hm hm. Il a fait quelques loopings et des petites figures. Bon, bien sûr, il a fini par tomber de son balais mais… »

-Quoi ?! », croassa Charlie horrifié.

-C'était il y a un an, je suis sûr qu'il s'est amélioré ! », dit Bill pour le rassurer.

Bibine choisit ce moment là pour ordonner à tout le monde de se mettre en place. Une fois dans les airs, près à jouer son rôle pour les essais, Charlie se permit d'observer Oliver. Ils avaient trois places disponibles, et trente candidats. Un coup de sifflet plus tard, tous les gryffondors se tenaient sur leurs balais et la séance commençait.

Oliver était bon. Doué pour les actions courtes. Et Charlie se mit à rire, soulagé, lorsqu'il bloqua tous les tirs d'Iris sauf le dernier. Oliver fit la moue, contrarié d'avoir laissé passer le souaffle mais c'était gagné pour lui, et Charlie se trouva stupide d'avoir douté de lui.

Evidemment. Un fan comme lui ne pouvait qu'être bon sur un balai.

Alors, c'est tout naturellement qu'il annonça que le nouveau gardien de l'équipe était Oliver Wood.

X

Oliver souriait comme un dément, assis au milieu de sa nouvelle équipe et de quelques supporters. Charlie se laissa tomber près de lui lorsqu'Iris et Juan arrêtèrent enfin de le câliner pour se chercher à boire et à manger.

-Alors, à quoi tu penses ? », demanda gentiment Charlie.

-A Flint. »

-Flint ? C'est ta copine ? »

Oliver le regarda comme si des antennes lui étaient poussées sur la tête. Puis il grimaça bruyamment, dégoûté.

-Non !! Marcus Flint, Serpentard !! Il sera vert de rage quand il va apprendre que je suis dans l'équipe !! Haha ! »

Le sourire victorieux était de nouveau là. Un sourire en coin, entre satisfait et moqueur que Charlie trouva un peu bizarre sur Oliver. Il passa finalement son bras par-dessus son épaule et lui tendit sa bièreaubeurre.

-J'espère que tu es capable de te lever tôt, parce que les entraînements commencent dès demain ! Même si tu es doué, Ollie, on a beaucoup de choses à travailler ! »

Oliver s'empourpra et se mit à balbutier. Comme-ci Charlie lui avait fait un compliment sur la couleur de ses yeux pour le draguer. Couleur qui, d'ailleurs, était un très joli vert à ce moment-là.

X

Marcus Flint. Charlie le reconnaissait, maintenant. Ce gosse qui avait attaqué Oliver ce fameux jour. Des dents ignobles, un physique déjà baraqué pour son âge. C'était lui, le rival d'Oliver. Sa Némésis. Charlie n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé, exactement. Roy lui avait raconté, le teint livide lorsqu'ils avaient tous atterrit après le match.

-Il a prit la batte de Bletcher et… et il a visé Ollie ! »

Et tout ça à peine deux minutes après l'ouverture du match.

-…Quel jour ? », marmonna Oliver, les paupières encore à moitié fermées.

-Mardi. Tu es resté inconscient pendant une semaine, Ollie. »

Le garçon gémit un peu. Charlie remonta la couverture sur lui, il faisait un peu froid dans l'infirmerie.

-Qui… ? »

-Flint. »

-…Il l'a vraiment mal prit, alors. »

Le sourire était de nouveau là. Celui en coin. Oliver ferma les yeux et Charlie se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendormit.

X

Oliver l'avait toujours regardé avec admiration. Une admiration innocente, celle qu'avaient les gosses pour leurs supers héros, comme disait Juan. Mais quelque chose avait changé vers la fin de sa sixième année. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, maintenant, mêlée à cette admiration.

-Tu as vraiment bien joué aujourd'hui, Ollie. »

Charlie posa ses deux mains sur les épaules dénudées du garçon. Oliver s'empourpra comme à son habitude, détourna son regard sur le côté et serra sa robe de Quidditch contre son torse nu comme pour se protéger.

-Hum… merci capitaine… »

Les yeux noisettes croisèrent les siens, puis se firent à nouveau fuyants, et Oliver trottina jusqu'aux douches à petits pas rapides sans demander son reste. Il n'y avait plus de grands sourires fiers.

-Je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. », dit Iris en pouffant de rire, occupée à plier ses vêtements sur le banc d'à côté.

Charlie fût étonné, au début. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être normal. Oliver avait 13 ans après tout. Cet âge où on commençait à grandir, à s'intéresser au sexe opposé et tout le tralala. Bien sûr, le garçon n'était en rien comme les autres, son fanatisme pour le Quidditch avait sûrement 'tordu' le cour des choses de telle sorte qu'il devait diriger tout ses 'fantasmes' sur lui. Son capitaine.

Non, c'était un peu tordu comme raisonnement. Il devait peut-être en parler avec Bill.

X

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA !!! C'EST PAS VRAI ! HAHA !! J'EN ETAIS SUR !! OH MERLIN !! »

Bill partit dans une autre crise de fou rire. Charlie s'empêcha de lui donner un coup de pied alors que son frère se tortillait par terre, hilare.

X

Il aurait dû trouver ça gênant. Mais finalement, voir Oliver se mettre à rougir et bégayer à chaque fois qu'il le touchait un peu trop longtemps avait un côté assez mignon. Toute la maison devait être au courant pour le béguin d'Oliver, mais personne ne s'en formalisait. Ils en étaient même amusés, alors Charlie se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si embarrassant que ça, et se surprit même à le taquiner un peu.

Et puis, si un jour Oliver lui avouait qu'il avait le béguin, Charlie avait déjà pensé à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Le repousser, très gentiment, en lui expliquant que cela allait passer, qu'Oliver était trop jeune, et qu'il était avec Tonks, de toute façon.

Mais Oliver ne dit rien, alors Charlie non plus.

La sixième et la septième année filèrent rapidement. Comme il l'avait pensé, le béguin d'Oliver s'était un peu calmé. Le garçon était un jeune, maintenant. 14 ans, les muscles qui commençaient à se développer, le visage qui perdait un peu ses rondeurs. Plus grand, plus costaud.

Son dernier jour à Poudlard était arrivé. Charlie était assis au bord de son lit et contemplait sa valise maintenant terminée. Tonks et lui avaient décidé de se quitter d'un commun accord. Une petite amourette de Poudlard qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu continuer plus loin. C'était bien comme ça, il gardait de très bons souvenirs de la jeune fille et tout deux restaient en bons termes.

-Capitaine ? »

La porte s'ouvrit timidement. Le visage d'Oliver passa par l'entrebâillement. Charlie lui fit signe d'entrer et le garçon s'approcha de lui avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à ses pieds. Ses yeux noisettes le fixaient avec pleins de sentiments mêlés. Ils étaient un peu brillants, humides, et Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit la lèvre inférieure du garçon se mettre à trembler.

-Ollie, tu pleures ? »

-P…Pas du tout !! », rétorqua le garçon en renfilant d'un air indigné « J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, ça arrive à tout le monde ! »

Il renifla de plus belle et essuya rapidement ses yeux du revers de la main. Attendri, Charlie ébouriffa ses cheveux pour le consoler.

-Alors… Alors tu vas en Roumanie, c'est ça ? »

-Il y a une réserve, là-bas. Ils m'ont déjà accepté. »

Oliver fit la grimace. Ils avaient déjà eut une dispute à ce sujet. Enfin, Oliver avait déjà eut sa crise. Il lui avait hurlé dessus, s'était tiré les cheveux, horrifié, en colère. Charlie avait tout encaissé sans rien dire, parce qu'il avait su, au fond, que le garçon réagissait de la sorte à cause de l'incompréhension. Son héro l'avait déçu, l'avait 'trahit' en quelque sorte, mais Oliver ne pouvait pas savoir que sa passion pour les Dragons était plus forte que celle pour le Quidditch.

-Tu m'écriras, pas vrai ? », demanda finalement Oliver d'une petite voix.

-_TU_ m'écriras. », répondit Charlie « Et t'as intérêt à gagner la coupe. »

-Aucune chance que je la laisse à Flint !! », répondit le garçon, tout feu tout flamme « J'ai déjà pensé à quelqu'un pour te remplacer mais… »

Charlie le dévisagea alors qu'il se lançait dans ses explications. Il était loin, le temps où il avait vu Oliver comme un simple Gryffondor. Ou juste comme l'ami de Percy. Oliver, il le voyait maintenant comme ce garçon passionné de Quidditch, son gardien, son protégé. Celui qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, pris sous son aile.

X

Sa première lettre, Charlie la reçu au mois d'Aout qui suivit.

_Cher Capitaine,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec tes Dragons et qu'ils ne t'ont pas encore déchiqueté. C'est donc moi le Capitaine cette année. J'ai déjà pensé à plusieurs candidats pour vous remplacer Roy et toi, mais à part les jumeaux, aucun n'est aussi bon que vous._

_J'ai aussi élaboré de nouvelles stratégies. J'ai fait une copie pour que tu me dises ce que t'en pense. Mon balai commence à fatiguer, j'espère que mes parents voudront bien m'en acheter un neuf, mais la dernière fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, ma mère s'est contentée de rire. _

_Mon père a eut des places pour le match des Harpies contre Puddlemere. J'espère que Puddlemere va gagner, même si en ce moment leurs performance laisse à désirer !_

_Fais attention à toi,_

_Oliver._

Charlie pouffa de rire alors qu'il rangeait la lettre dans un de ses tiroirs. Ce soir-là, la chouette de son équipier repartit avec le comète qu'il n'utilisait plus.

X

Son tiroir se remplit au fil des mois. Oliver lui écrivait régulièrement et souvent. Mais Charlie souriait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Firebolt, le hibou que les parents d'Oliver lui avaient acheté à la place du balai.

Lorsqu'il demandait des nouvelles à Percy, son frère haussait ses épaules et répondait par un bref :

-Toujours le même. »

Les jumeaux, eux, disaient plutôt des choses comme :

-C'est un TYRAN ! »

-Tu étais comme ça aussi ? »

-Il nous a réveillés à quatre heures du matin ! »

-Penché au dessus de nos lits à nous regarder ! »

-Avec un sourire et un air psychopathe ! »

Ou :

-Il a demandé à Angelina de faire du charme à Davies. »

-Pour avoir le terrain à la place de ses heures d'entrainement. »

-On a bien cru qu'elle allait l'étriper ! »

Cela le faisait rire. Il se disait parfois qu'il pouvait rendre une petite visite à Oliver, pour le voir. Mais son job dans la réserve prenait la plus part de son temps et lorsque la journée était terminée, il était bien trop fatigué pour faire le moindre geste.

Alors que les années passaient, les lettres se faisaient moins nombreuses, mais il continuait d'en recevoir une par mois au minimum. C'était normal. Oliver grandissait, il avait sûrement moins besoin de lui. Quel âge avait-il, maintenant ? Il était en septième année, comme Percy. Le temps passait vite.

Lorsqu'il revînt de l'infirmerie, son bras encore entortillé dans des bandages, ce n'était pas le hibou d'Oliver qui l'attendait mais celui d'Iris.

_Charlie !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Ca fait un long moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu et vous me manquez. Alors j'ai décidé d'organiser une petite soirée, rien que nous, la vieille équipe. Le 30 à 20h, au Chaudron Baveur. Ne soit pas en retard !_

_Iris_

Charlie relut la lettre une deuxième fois. Il allait revoir tout le monde, toutes ces années après. Il se demanda s'ils avaient changés.

X

Le Chaudron Baveur était bourré de monde. Charlie salua Tom d'un signe de la main et scanna la place à la recherche de son équipe. Il entendit des éclats de rire et des voix qu'il reconnaissait, au fond du bar dans un coin à peu près tranquille.

-Charlie !! Charlie, viens par ici ! »

Iris l'avait vu. La jeune femme lui adressait de grands signes de la main. Ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussés, elle les avait ramenés en arrière dans un chignon bien fait. C'était une jeune adulte, maintenant.

-Voilà enfin notre capitaine ! Comment ça va, Charlie ? », s'exclama Juan en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu ne regrettes pas trop le Quidditch ? », continua Roy en lui serrant la main.

-Suivre les matchs avec les journaux me suffit. », répondit le rouquin en acceptant la choppe de bière qu'avait poussé Iris vers lui.

Les deux batteurs avaient un peu changés eux aussi. Les cheveux de Juan étaient toujours teints en blond, mais la barbe de trois jours qu'il s'était laissé poussé était sombre. Des exclamations joyeuses signalèrent l'arrivée de Merry et Kristina, ses deux autres poursuiveuses, et Charlie eut la surprise de voir que le ventre de Kristie était bien rond. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher au sol lorsque Juan grimpa sur la table et sauta en face de l'eurasienne pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et l'aider à porter les boissons.

-Depuis quand… ? », balbutia Charlie, choqué.

Kristie et Juan s'étaient toujours envoyé des petites piques à Poudlard. Des piques gentilles mais… mais de là à…

Roy pouffa de rire alors qu'Iris prenait sa main comme pour le rassurer.

-Le bébé est pour bientôt. Et le mariage aussi. »

-Oh ! Et, tant que j'y pense ! », continua Juan « Vous êtes tous invités bien sûr ! On vous enverra un hibou, vous inquiétez pas ! »

Ils s'installèrent à table, chacun avec une bière. Passé la surprise, Charlie félicita la jeune femme et chacun raconta ce qu'il faisait de sa vie depuis Poudlard. Charlie, cependant, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte d'entrée du bar toutes les dix secondes.

Oliver n'était toujours pas arrivé.

-Est-ce que tu l'as prévenu ? », demanda t-il enfin à Iris.

-Ollie ? Oui, bien sûr. Il a dit qu'il serait en retard ! »

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ? »

La jeune femme le regard un peu bizarrement.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

-Non… ? », répondit Charlie confus.

Elle finit par sourire et haussa ses épaules, mais ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si agité. Trois ans qu'il n'avait pas vu le garçon, certes… Trois ans qu'il s'était contenté d'anecdotes et de lettres.

-C'est mon tour, je vais chercher à boire. », dit-il finalement.

Il s'approcha du bar et demanda six biereaubeurre à Tom. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas reçu de lettre d'Oliver. De vraies lettres, pour être plus exact. Les petits bouts de papier avec marqué _'Capitaine, j'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'écrire mais je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles. Oliver_.' ne comptaient pas vraiment. Qu'était-il devenu ?

-Capitaine ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, presque timidement. Charlie fit volte-face, et son souffle se coupa.

C'était lui.

Trois ans… Trois ans seulement et… et ce n'était plus du tout le petit garçon fan de Quidditch qui le regardait avec admiration. C'était un jeune homme, maintenant. Même mèches châtains, mêmes yeux noisettes. Enfin, verts, à ce moment. Mais il avait grandit, il avait prit en muscle et en maturité même s'il restait plus petit et moins baraqué que lui. Il n'y avait plus cette admiration sans fin dans ses prunelles. Juste de l'affection, peut-être.

Et il était là, debout en face de lui, dans un pull bleu ciel avec deux joncs croisés siglés sur sa poitrine.

-Ollie… »

-Je… J'ai signé pour Puddlemere… Je suis en formation en ce moment, c'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas trop t'écrire mais… mais dans un an je serais vraiment titulaire. »

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu es en retard ? »

Oliver acquiesça, presque gêné. Charlie eut envie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux, comme avant. Mais Oliver avait 17 ans maintenant. Presque 18. Ce n'était plus le garçon qui avait le béguin pour lui à Poudlard. C'était un adulte. Alors il se contenta de presser brièvement son épaule avec un grand sourire.

-Tu pourras bientôt te payer un balai décent, alors ! J'espère que tu m'enverras des tickets gratuits pour voir tes futurs matchs ! »

-Le comète est très bien, capitaine ! », répondit aussitôt Oliver.

Il avait gardé son balai. Charlie se mit à rire, parce qu'au fond Oliver restait le même. Juste… plus grand. Plus âgé. Assez âgé, maintenant.

Son rire s'évanouit et il se racla la gorge.

-Sérieusement, je suis content pour toi, Ollie. »

-Merci capitaine. »

Et Oliver lui offrit un grand sourire. Et Charlie se demanda si son vieux béguin était vraiment passé. Il se demanda ce que cela ferait de l'embrasser. Puis il se retourna pour attraper les bières que Tom avait posées sur le comptoir en se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait.

-Attends, je vais t'aider. »

Oliver demanda une autre bière pour lui-même, et tout les deux revinrent à leurs table. Les autres accueillirent le jeune gardien avec force de cris, de tapes dans le dos et de câlins pour les filles.

-Merlin, Ollie ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme ! », dit Iris en le détaillant de haut en bas.

Oliver la remercia en rougissant et noya sa gène dans une gorgée de bière. Il croisa le regard de Charlie, répondit à son sourire, puis rejoignit la conversation.

A l'époque du béguin, il aurait simplement détourné son regard en rougissant.

Ils se séparèrent tous vers deux heures du matin. Sans doute un peu éméché, sous l'impulsion de l'alcool, Oliver l'avait prit dans ses bras avant de le quitter. Une simple étreinte amicale qui dura à peine quelques secondes. Mais Oliver l'avait serré fort, son souffle avait chatouillé son cou et son odeur océanique avait titillé ses narines.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra, capitaine. »

-Et bien, n'oublis pas que tu dois m'envoyer des tickets pour ton premier match. »

Oliver avait sourit. Lui aussi. Puis dans un 'pop', ils avaient disparu.

X

Ils se revirent un mois plus tard. Une simple coïncidence. Charlie se promenait entre les nombreuses tentes qui entouraient le stade lorsqu'il l'avait vu en train de discuter avec une femme aux cheveux sombres ramenées en une tresse un peu décoiffée.

-Ollie ? »

Le garçon tourna son visage vers lui. Il avait l'air surpris, mais finit par lui adresser un grand sourire.

-Hé ! Capitaine ! Tu as eu des places pour la Coupe, alors ? »

-Par chance, oui. »

Il avait rejoint le jeune homme en quelques pas. Oliver se tourna vers la femme qui se tenait à leurs côté.

-Euh… Maman, voici Cap… euh, Charlie Weasley. Charlie, je te présente ma mère. »

-Le fameux capitaine. », dit la jeune femme en serrant sa main avec un sourire en coin « Ollie ne parlait que de toi lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ! Impossible de le faire taire, et j'ai pourtant essayé. »

-Maman !! », protesta Oliver, pivoine « Tu pourrais pas nous laisser tranquille ? »

-J'ai compris. De toute façon, j'avais des choses à faire avec ton père. Va faire un tour avec Charlie et ne reviens pas avant une heure. »

Elle s'engouffra dans la tente en appelant son 'Chériiiiii ?' alors qu'Oliver faisait une grimace dégoûtée.

-C'est tout simplement écœurant ! »

-Ils ont des besoins, comme tout le monde. », répondit Charlie.

Oliver le regarda avec indignation alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Désolé. Tu as fait des emplettes pour le match ? J'ai vu plusieurs stands qui vendaient des trucs intéressant. »

-Génial ! », s'exclama Oliver.

Et ils se dirigèrent en direction des stands en parlant de tout et de rien, mais principalement de Quidditch.

Ils se séparèrent peu avant le match. Charlie eut beau chercher dans les tribunes alors qu'ils s'installaient, il ne vit pas une trace d'Oliver mais après tout, il y avait du monde dans le stade.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'Ollie venait voir le match. », dit Charlie alors qu'il se tenait près de Percy.

Le rouquin haussa ses épaules.

-Tu le connais. Comme s'il allait rater la Coupe. »

Percy n'avait pas tord. Derrière, Bill s'appuya sur ses épaules pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

-Quoi, t'as croisé le petit ? Il est comment maintenant ? Il t'a avoué son amour pour toi ? »

Il éclata de rire, encore amusé par cette fameuse année à Poudlard. Mais Charlie n'eut pas envie de sourire alors qu'il répondait.

-Il est grand. Et non. Tu sais bien que les béguins ne durent jamais longtemps. »

-Par Merlin Charlie, ne me dit pas que tu es contrarié ? »

-Quoi ? », demanda t-il, confus.

-Le petit… me dit pas que tu regrettes qu'il ait plus le béguin pour toi… ! »

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Charlie était sincèrement surpris. Bill s'adossa à la rambarde pour mieux le regarder, et Charlie se surprit à prier pour que le match commence vite. Parce que Bill lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, voyait des choses dont Charlie lui-même ne se rendait pas compte et parce que Percy à côté d'eux pouvait tout entendre.

Sa prière fut exaucée lorsque Fudge annonça le début du match. Bill laissa tomber pour se concentrer sur les joueurs. Charlie aussi. Pendant toute la durée du match, Oliver lui sortit presque de la tête.

C'est épuisé qu'il s'endormit, pour être réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par un Arthur au visage presque livide.

-Qu…Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

-Les Mangemorts ! Ils sont dehors ! Réveille Percy et attendez moi, je vais réveiller les enfants ! »

Bill, déjà debout, attachait ses longs cheveux roux dans un catogan bien serré. Fébrile, Charlie secoua son autre frère avant de tout lui expliquer en quelques mots, puis tout les trois rejoignirent les autres au milieu de la tente. Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et les autres s'enfuirent à l'abri sous l'ordre d'Arthur. Charlie, Bill et Percy suivirent leurs père à travers la foule, baguette en main.

Tout n'était que hurlements. Le chao total. Des feux s'étaient allumés un peu partout, Charlie éteignait ceux qu'ils croisaient d'un simple sort, habitué avec les Dragons. Des bleus commençaient déjà à se former un peu partout sur son corps et ils n'avaient même pas atteint les mangemorts, mais les sorciers qui prenaient la fuite se pressaient et se bousculaient sans faire attention, aveugles aux autres.

-Ils sont là !! », hurla Bill « _Stupefix_ !! »

Charlie fit volte-face. Percy était près de lui mais leurs père avait disparu. Qu'importe, plusieurs mangemorts étaient là et Charlie agita sa baguette.

-_Expelliarmus_ !! »

Son sort fut dévié par un autre. Des jets lumineux jaillissaient dans tous les sens, explosaient au sol dans une gerbe d'étincelles. D'autres sorciers s'étaient joints au combat et des membres de chaque camps tombaient un à un. Charlie esquiva un sort de justesse d'un bond sur le côté, le rayon rouge frôla sa chemise en déchirant un morceau. Un coup d'œil vers Percy lui permit de voir que son frère s'en sortait bien. Un autre, et il vit que Bill était plutôt mal en point.

-_Expulso _! »

Le mangemort qui attaquait Bill fut expulsé en arrière et atterrit dans une tente déjà à moitié défoncée. Bill lui adressa un hochement de tête reconnaissant quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Attention ! »

Charlie se retourna, leva sa baguette mais déjà le mangemort prononçait sa formule.

-_Endo…_ »

-_Ferula _! »

Une sorte d'attèle emprisonna les deux bras du mangemort alors que des bandages s'enroulaient autour de sa tête comme les bandelettes d'une momie. Stupéfait, Charlie jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Oliver tenait sa baguette plus serrée que jamais, le teint livide. Il respirait fort et ses yeux se pausèrent sur lui, un peu perdu, paniqué, mais déterminé.

-Ferula ? », répéta Charlie hébété.

C'était le genre de sortilège qu'utilisait Pomfresh pour_ soigner _les élèves.

-Je… Je ne maîtrise pas très bien ce genre de sort alors… »

-C'est pas le moment de bavarder ! », s'écria Bill de son côté.

-Reste près de moi ! », ordonna t-il à Oliver.

Le jeune homme venait de lui sauver la vie mais l'instinct protecteur de Charlie était plus fort. Il restait juste deux mangemorts et ils les maîtrisèrent rapidement.

-Où est papa ? », demanda Percy essoufflé.

-Aucune idée. Sûrement avec le ministère à chasser les derniers. », répondit Bill en enroulant un morceau de tissu sur son bras.

-Ollie, où sont tes parents ? »

-Je sais pas, je les ai perdu, je… »

Charlie serra son épaule pour le rassurer. Il croisa le regard de Bill qui finit par acquiescer.

-Percy et moi, on s'occupe de trouver papa et on continue d'aider les autres. Va chercher les parents du petit, on se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure. »

-Compris. »

Il prit la main d'Oliver et le guida derrière lui. Ils marchaient à pas rapides et s'engouffrèrent bientôt dans la forêt, là où la plus part des gens avaient prit refuge. Il pouvait voir les sorciers debout derrière les troncs d'arbres, où assis par terre en groupe, les enfants dans les bras de leurs parents et les ados serrés les un contre les autres. Charlie serra la main d'Oliver dans la sienne, les battements de son cœur devenaient plus calme alors que l'adrénaline retombait.

-Charlie… »

Sa respiration se coupa, l'espace d'un instant. Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Oliver. C'était la première fois qu'il… qu'il prononçait son nom.

-On peut aider les autres… », dit doucement le jeune homme.

-…T'inquiètes pas. », répondit Charlie à voix basse « Il ne doit plus rester beaucoup de mangemorts. Il vaut mieux retrouver tes parents, ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Oliver acquiesça lentement. Maintenant que tout était calme, c'était inutile qu'il le tienne par la main. Alors Charlie finit par le lâcher.

-Ma mère est auror. Je pense qu'elle et mon père sont partit aider les gens du Ministère. », dit Oliver alors qu'ils se remettaient à marcher.

-On devrait peut-être les attendre ici alors. Ils devraient revenir pour annoncer que le danger à été écarté. Viens là… »

Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et invita Oliver à faire de même. Le jeune homme prit place près de lui. Leurs épaules se touchaient. Ils attendirent en silence. Charlie pouvait voir un garçon en face d'eux, qui tenait son petit frère contre lui. Il eut envie de prendre Oliver dans ses bras, lui aussi, mais Oliver n'était plus un petit garçon, maintenant. Ils avaient grandit, et ce qui était auparavant innocent pouvait-être lourd de sous-entendu.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Puis Charlie pouffa de rire, tout à coup. Oliver se tourna vers lui, interrogateur, et son rire redoubla.

-Sérieusement… », réussit-il à articuler « Ferula ? Y a vraiment que toi pour rendre ce genre de sortilège mortel ! »

-Hé ! »

Oliver fit la moue, boudeur.

-J'ai toujours eut… un petit problème avec ce genre de sort. J'ai du mal à faire apparaître des trucs comme il faut. Et puis je pouvais penser qu'à ça sur le coup. »

Charlie le prit par les épaules lorsqu'il se calma. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, et regretta presque de ne pas le voir rougir et balbutier comme avant. A la place, Oliver lui adressa un léger sourire qui le rendit un peu bizarre.

-Ollie ! Ollie, est-ce que tu es là ?! »

Oliver se redressa.

-Maman ? Papa ? »

Deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux. Charlie se releva lui aussi, juste à temps pour voir Mme Wood prendre Oliver dans ses bras.

-Oh mon garçon !!! Espèce d'idiot, je t'avais dit de nous suivre !! »

-Mais il y avait du monde et je… »

-Il n'a rien, Anna. Tu peux le lâcher, tu vas lui briser quelque chose. », dit Mr Wood d'une voix rassurante.

La jeune femme renifla et essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Son regard tomba sur Charlie et elle le prit dans ses bras lui aussi.

-Merci d'avoir prit soin de lui. »

-Je… J'ai rien fait, madame, c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. »

Elle éclata de rire en le relâchant. Mr Wood lui serra gravement la main. Il ressemblait à Oliver, bien sûr. En plus grand, et plus massif.

-Je dois y aller. », dit Charlie « Mes frères doivent m'attendre. »

-Fais attention, Capitaine. », murmura Oliver.

Il acquiesça et sortit hors de la forêt.

X

Tout s'enchaina vite, ensuite.

Son travail lui prit pas mal de temps. Il devait faire des aller/retour entre l'Angleterre et la Roumanie pour le Tournois des trois sorciers. Transporter des dragons n'était pas de tout repos, et pendant plusieurs mois il se consacra corps et âme à ces bêtes qu'il affectionnait tant.

En rentrant chez lui, le soir, il s'arrêtait toujours pour regarder si un hibou était là, mais Oliver devait être encore en formation. Peu de temps pour lui envoyer des lettres, donc.

Plusieurs mois passèrent ainsi, quand enfin, il reconnut Firebolt perché à sa fenêtre, accompagné d'une chouette. Fébrile, Charlie se précipita vers le hibou pour décacheter la lettre.

_Cher Capitaine,_

_JE SUIS TITULAIRE !! CA Y EST !! Mon prochain match a lieu dans un mois, pour la Coupe d'Europe ! J'ai joint un ticket à la lettre, comme promis. J'espère que tu pourras venir !_

_J'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier et j'ai vu que le Tournoi des trois sorciers avait été rétablit à Poudlard. Ils ont annulé les matchs de Quidditch pour ça, tu t'imagines ? Un vrai scandale ! J'ai appris qu'Harry était un des champions, avec ce bellâtre de Diggory. J'espère qu'il va l'écraser ! Mais il y a Krum aussi. Krum !! Tu t'IMAGINES ?!! VIKTOR KRUM !! Même MOI je ne lui ai pas encore serré la main !_

_J'ai aussi lu qu'il y avait des dragons, et j'ai pensé à toi ! Tu étais à Poudlard, alors ? C'était comment ? _

_Répond-moi vite !_

_Oliver._

Charlie s'esclaffa tout seul. Il rangea la lettre dans son tiroir presque plein à ras-bord, puis attrapa le ticket qui restait dans l'enveloppe. Il était bleu pâle, imprimé dans un papier glacé. Une invitation officielle. Charlie le caressa du bout des doigts avant de le ranger lui aussi. Il nourrit Firebolt pour le féliciter et passa à la chouette qui commençait à s'impatienter.

_Charlie,_

_Je me marie dans une semaine ! T'as intérêt à être là, je suis stressé à un point, tu peux pas savoir !! La cérémonie aura lieu au 5, Fruits avenue. Soit là à 11h, tu peux utiliser la poudre de cheminette ! _

_Oh, et c'est une fille ! 3kg56, c'est la plus belle fille de toute la terre. Elle s'appelle Rika !_

_Juan._

Rika Consuelos, hein. Charlie plia la lettre alors que la chouette reprenait son envol. Il allait sûrement revoir Oliver au mariage de Kristie et Juan.

X

-5 Fruits avenue ! »

Les flammes émeraude l'engloutirent dans un bruit d'explosion. Charlie atterrit sur ses deux pieds en toussotant un peu. Il sauta au sol en s'époussetant et fit un bond en arrière pour éviter un type qui courait en hurlant.

-Je suis pas prêêêêt ! Je suis pas prêêêt, aaaah ! »

Il reconnu la touffe blonde de Juan qui se tenait la tête entre les mains en disparaissant dans une pièce.

-Juaaan ! Ta veste est là, abrutit ! Oh, Charlie, salut ! »

Roy Malone venait d'entrer dans le salon, l'air un peu dépassé.

-Hey. Il commence à paniquer, c'est ça ? », dit Charlie amusé.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de prendre une potion de détente. JUAAAAAN ! »

Le mexicain retourna dans le salon au pas de course, faillit se ramasser lorsqu'il glissa sur le parquet et percuta Roy de plein fouet.

-Merci !! »

Il attrapa sa veste pour l'enfiler, à l'envers, avant de repartir à toute vitesse en hurlant après ses chaussettes. Roy massa son menton endoloris en poussant un soupire alors que Charlie éclatait de rire.

-Sérieusement, il va se tuer avant la cérémonie. »

-Et il est comme ça depuis ce matin ? Son cœur va finir par lâcher ! », répondit Charlie hilare.

-MES CHAUSSEEEETTES !! »

La cheminée s'alluma à ce moment là. Oliver sauta dans le salon alors que Juan fonçait à toute vitesse. _Oh ow_, pensa Charlie. Les deux garçons se percutèrent de plein fouet, Oliver voltigea dans arrière en poussant un hurlement et atterrit sur le canapé, la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

-Merlin !! », s'exclama Roy en se précipitant vers un Juan K.O au sol.

Charlie rejoignit un Oliver plutôt sonné, mais mis à part le choc, il semblait bien. Alors il se laissa tomber au sol en hurlant de rire, se tenant les côtes alors qu'il revivait la scène.

-Non mais… », commença Oliver en roulant par terre pour se remettre à l'endroit « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et tu te moques ?! »

Il frappa gentiment Charlie qui répliqua par une pichenette dans les côtes, et bientôt les deux jeunes hommes roulaient au sol en se chamaillant alors que Roy observait la scène, hésitant entre être blasé ou amusé. Finalement, à bout de souffle, Charlie arrêta de se battre et resta allongé par terre, Oliver assis sur lui. Ses mains reposaient sur les hanches du jeune homme qui souriait les yeux brillants, et Charlie en fut brusquement troublé.

Il n'osait presque pas respirer, conscient de toutes les parties de son corps qui touchaient Oliver, quand le jeune homme se tourna vers Roy.

-Comment il va ? »

-Inconscient. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, je vais l'habiller tranquillement et on le réveillera un peu avant la cérémonie. »

Oliver acquiesça et finit par se lever. Il se tourna vers Charlie, près à lui tendre la main pour l'aider, mais le rouquin se redressa avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Ses paumes étaient moites…

-On a du boulot alors. », dit Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux « Je vais chercher son nœud papillon ! »

Charlie, lui, se contenta de se rhabiller convenablement.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils réveillaient le Mexicain avec un simple enervatum, puis descendaient dans le jardin pour rejoindre les autres invités. Charlie salua ses anciens amis de Poudlard, ceux qu'il avait perdus de vue, puis rejoignit Iris qui papotait avec Merry. La plus jeune des poursuiveuses tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

-Rika, c'est ça ? », dit Charlie en chatouillant la joue du nourrisson avec son index.

-Hmm hmm. Alors, j'ai lu dans les journaux que Puddlemere accueillait un nouveau membre dans son équipe ? », répondit Merry d'un ton excité.

-J'ai toujours su qu'Ollie irait loin. », continua Iris avec fierté « Il t'a invité pour son premier match, pas vrai ? »

-C'est moi qui l'ait formé, après tout. », répondit Charlie en haussant ses épaules.

-Et tu étais aussi son premier béguin. »

Merry gloussa alors qu'Iris souriait d'un air goguenard. Charlie voulu répondre mais Oliver choisit ce moment-là pour arriver.

-Capitaine ! Alors, ces dragons ? Est-ce que Harry a réussit ses épreuves ? »

-Harry Potter ? Oh Merlin, c'est vrai que c'était l'attrapeur de ton équipe, Ollie ! », dit Merry avec de grands yeux.

La conversation dévia sur Potter et le Tournois des trois sorciers jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie commence. Les invités prirent place sur leurs chaises et Kristie fit son entrée au bras de Juan. Ils étaient superbes, tout les deux. Elle dans sa robe blanche, et lui dans son smoking. Et Charlie se rappela avec nostalgie le premier jour où ils étaient entrés dans son équipe.

-Capitaine… tu pleures ? », murmura Oliver à côté de lui.

-Non… j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil. Ca arrive à tout le monde. », répondit-il avec un sourire.

Oliver rit doucement, et ils reportèrent leurs attention sur les mariés.

X

Charlie regardait son calendrier magique tout les soirs avec impatience. Le temps passait vite mais les semaines s'écoulaient lentement. Drôle de contradiction. Quand enfin, ENFIN, le grand soir arriva.

Fébrile et surexcité, Charlie rangea soigneusement son ticket dans sa poche et transplana près du stade de Liverpool. Puddlemere United contre Kenmare Kestrels. Le stade se dressait au milieu du la ville, imposant. Charlie pouvait entendre les clameurs, les cris et les applaudissements de tous les supporters. Il présenta son ticket à un type dans un guichet.

-Tribune officielle, vingtième étage. »

Charlie grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Les clameurs étaient presque assourdissantes. La tribune officielle était à moitié remplie, confortable et spacieuse. La vue était imprenable, d'ici. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait y entrer.

-Charlie ? Viens par ici, mon lapin ! »

Une femme lui faisait signe, assise au premier rang. Il reconnu le visage souriant de Mme Wood.

-Ollie vous a dit qu'il m'avait invité ? », demanda t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Oh, non. », répondit la jeune femme en ricanant « Mais je le connais. »

-Mr Wood ne vient pas ? »

-Il est dans la tribune des journalistes, pour son boulot. »

-Journaliste sportif, hein ? C'est donc de là que vient la passion d'Ollie. »

Mme Wood éclata de rire.

-Des deux côtés, mon chéri. J'étais Capitaine de l'Equipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard. »

Evidemment, pensa Charlie amusé. Oliver avait du baigner dans le Quidditch depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Voilà pourquoi il ne vivait que pour ça.

-Ca commence !!! », s'exclama Mme Wood lorsque les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain « Il est là !! Il est lààààà !!! Mon bébé est lààà ! »

La jeune femme sautillait sur son siège, surexcitée. Charlie devait avouer qu'il était presque dans le même état qu'elle, son cœur cognait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine alors que les fusées bleu ciel passaient devant leurs tribune à une vitesse folle. L'écran géant montrait le visage de tous les joueurs alors que le commentateur déchaîné donnait ses pronostiques. Lorsqu'Oliver apparu enfin, tout sourire et les lunettes de vol relevés sur son front, des cris hystériques s'élevèrent dans tout le stade. Il devait avoir du succès, bien sûr. Jeune, beau, doué et bientôt riche.

Le coup de sifflet fût donné et le match commença avec rage et énergie. Les joueurs et les actions allaient vite, mais Charlie était principalement concentré sur la robe bleue qui volait face aux trois anneaux dorés.

Mme Wood attrapa son bras au bout d'un moment et menaçait de couper son flux sanguin à chaque fois que le souaffle volait près des anneaux. Mais Oliver s'en sortait bien et arrivait à bloquer bon nombre de tirs. Le score s'élevait de 270 à 150 en faveur de Puddlemere au bout de trois heures de jeu.

« REED SEMBLE AVOIR APERCU LE VIF D'OR !! IL S'ELANCE AU SOL SUIVIT DE PRES PAR CONRAD ! »

Toute l'attention se focalisa sur les deux attrapeurs qui fonçaient à toute vitesse vers le gazon en esquivant les cognards à la dernière minute. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le stade, Charlie pouvait presque entendre les coups de batte, les balais filer dans les airs. Puis les attrapeurs remontèrent brusquement en piqué. Reed, dans sa robe bleu ciel, tenait son bras dans les airs, poing brandit.

« ET REED ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR !!! PUDDLEMERE UNITED GAGNE DE 320 A 150 !! »

Les acclamations et les hurlements reprirent tout à coup. C'était comme-ci quelqu'un avait rallumé le son d'une chaine hifi. Charlie hurla lui aussi, Mme Wood au bras, alors que les joueurs saluaient leurs public. Puis, un à un, ils volèrent vers la tribune officielle, et Charlie se rendit compte qu'il avait du mal à respirer parce qu'Oliver était enfin là, près de lui, les mèches châtains toutes mouillées, de la sueur aux tempes et les yeux verts plus brillants que jamais, et qu'il le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, tout sourire.

-Charliie !!! », dit-il enfin, et Charlie voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter, comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais d'autres étaient là et il dut se contenter d'une poignée de main énergique alors que les joueurs des deux équipes se saluaient, se félicitaient et serraient la main de toutes les personnes importantes assise dans la tribune.

Mme Wood saluait un homme aux cheveux déjà grisonnants, le capitaine de l'équipe de Puddlemere, Charlie serrait la main de Reed qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Oliver qui signait les autographes de deux jeunes filles aux paupières papillonnantes. L'une d'elle lui demanda même de signer sur sa poitrine avec un feutre magique, et Oliver s'exécuta même s'il paru un peu intrigué. Il finit par revenir vers lui, encore tout sourire, et Charlie se retint d'éclater de rire. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi aveugle.

-Capitaine !! Alors, c'était comment ? », demanda Oliver en attrapant son bras sous le coup de l'excitation.

Un flash lumineux les aveugla l'espace d'une seconde.

-C'était… C'était bien Ollie, tu étais bien ! », répondit Charlie.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en parler plus, parce que les deux équipes devaient retourner dans les vestiaires. Oliver se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Tu m'attends ? Prend le passe et demande à ma mère. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il y eut un autre flash et Oliver prit son envol. Charlie regarda la petite carte qu'il lui avait mit dans la main et se tourna vers Mme Wood qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

-Hum… », dit-il avec gène « Ollie… »

-Oui, oui. », répondit-elle d'un air goguenard « Je vais t'emmener dans le QG de Puddlemere. »

Elle prit sa main avant de transplaner.

X

Charlie attendait dans le hall. Mme Wood était partie rejoindre son mari quelques minutes plus tôt, et il se retrouvait là, tout seul, le cœur battant la chamade. Quelques personnes passaient parfois, tantôt en costume, tantôt en blouse de médecin, mais aucun ne faisait attention à lui.

Finalement, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la personne qui arrivait mais ce n'était que Thomas Reed, l'attrapeur de Puddlemere. Un type de la trentaine aux cheveux noirs et au sourire enjôleur élu plusieurs fois _Mister Month_ par Fashion Witch. Il le savait parce que Moira, l'infirmière de la réserve, annonçait toujours haut et fort l'homme qui avait été élu le plus beau d'Angleterre en rajoutant ensuite un '_Prenez-en de la graine !_' amusé durant chaque repas.

Le regard de Reed se posa sur lui et il sourit.

-Charlie Weasley, hein ? », dit-il.

-Oui, c'est ça. », répondit Charlie pris de cour.

-Je dois te remercier, je crois. », continua l'attrapeur en lui serrant la main « C'est grâce à toi que j'ai eut ma place dans l'équipe. Elle t'était réservée, à la base. »

-Pas de quoi. », dit Charlie en riant, encore un peu troublé.

Reed lui adressa un autre clin d'œil.

-Je suppose que tu attends la crevette. Il devrait pas tarder ! » Il remonta son sac sur ses épaules avant de lui faire un signe de la main « Bonne soirée ! »

Charlie haussa ses sourcils. La crevette ?

-Capitaine !!! »

Il se retourna. Oliver courait vers lui, les bretelles de son sac glissant de ses épaules à moitié, les cheveux encore mouillés.

-Hey. », dit Charlie avec un sourire amusé.

-C'était bien, hein ? Mais j'ai laissé passer plusieurs buts rattrapables. Tu as vu quelques défauts ? »

-Doucement, Ollie. Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part pour en parler ? »

Oliver prit brusquement sa main.

-Je sais ! Je t'ai pas encore montré chez moi, Capitaine ! »

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils transplanaient.

Il faisait bon. C'était la première chose qu'il remarqua en atterrissant. Il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de l'endroit, mais Oliver éclaira les lieux d'un coup de baguette. C'était un salon de taille moyenne, simple mais confortable pour une personne.

-C'est chez toi… », murmura Charlie en regardant autour de lui.

Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur Londres.

-Yep. Mon appart. Ca fait pas longtemps que j'habite ici. C'est un peu… euh, en bazar mais j'ai pas eut le temps de ranger… Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

-Bière ? », suggéra Charlie.

Oliver acquiesça et disparu dans la cuisine, dans une pièce de l'autre côté du salon. Il y avait un vieux souaffle défoncé qui gisait au sol, et quelques magasines aux couvertures déchirées. Un balai reposait contre un mur, Charlie reconnu le vieux Brossdur d'Oliver. Plusieurs vêtements étaient éparpillés ça et là. Charlie attrapa un pull vert bouteille qui disait sur le canapé.

Il était drôlement grand… Trop grand pour Oliver, en tout cas.

Quelque chose tomba en sol. Charlie s'arracha de la contemplation du pull pour voir qu'Oliver le dévisageait avec de grands yeux, une bière à ses pieds.

-Oh… euh, c'est… c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a… offert mais c'est un peu trop… hum, grand. », balbutia le jeune homme alors qu'il ramassait la bouteille.

Bizarre. Charlie sourit, un peu incertain, et reposa le pull pour attraper la bouteille de bière que lui tendait Oliver. Le jeune homme jeta les vêtements hors du canapé pour leurs faire une place et se laissa tomber dessus.

-Alors, raconte ! », dit-il enfin en s'appuyant sur le dossier.

Charlie décapsula sa bouteille alors qu'il se remémorait le match.

-Et bien… j'ai vu quelques petites fautes, oui. »

Il se lança dans ses explications, la voix basse et calme. Oliver répondait parfois par des « hm » et des hochements de tête, mais ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, et Charlie continua de parler jusqu'à ce que la respiration du jeune homme soit plus lente, ses membres détendus.

La bière qu'il tenait menaçait de tomber hors de sa main, alors Charlie attrapa doucement la bouteille pour la poser sur la table basse. Il se leva à la recherche de la chambre qui était encore plus chaotique que le salon. Des chaussettes sales et des sous-vêtements trainaient un peu partout, l'armoire était grande ouverte et une pile de vêtements gisait à ses pieds. Le lit était défait. Charlie prit la couverture et revînt dans le salon. Il allongea Oliver sur le canapé et posa la couverture sur lui avant d'enlever ses chaussures.

Puis il s'assit sur la table basse, en prenant soin à ne pas renverser la bouteille de bière encore à moitié pleine.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormit d'Oliver. Il poussa un bref soupire avant de transplaner.

X

-Charlie !! Charlie, viens voir ça ! »

Moira lui faisait de grands signes depuis la tente qui faisait office d'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de glousser et tenait un magasine dans ses mains. Charlie délaissa la corde qu'il était en train de rouler pour la rejoindre, curieux.

-Alors c'est lui le gosse qui t'envois des lettres ? Je croyais que c'était un gamin !! », s'exclama la jeune métisse en lui montrant la page de l'article.

Une photo le montrait, lui et Oliver. Le jour du match, lorsqu'il était venu dans la tribune.

-Il est carrément bien foutu ! », continua Moira « C'est lui le Mister Month ce mois-ci ! Et dis donc, vous sortez ensemble ou pas, alors ? »

Charlie faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive.

-Quoi ?! »

-Je suppose que ça veut dire non… »

-Mais qu'est-ce que… »

-Lis l'article, patate ! »

Elle lui mit le magasine sous le nez, et Charlie le parcourut du regard, les joues brûlantes.

_Oliver Wood, Gay ?!_

_Le jeune gardien de Puddlemere United est, comme vous le conviendrez mesdames et mesdemoiselles, un des plus beaux partis de l'année ! Agé tout juste de 18 ans, notre bel éphèbe est, selon ses dires quelques mois plus tôt ( voir Fashion Witch n.589 ) libre comme l'air ! Certaines sources nous rapportent que le gardien auraient eut quelques relations avec une ou deux jeunes filles lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Mais Il semble également que depuis son admission dans l'équipe, les femmes et l'amour laissent le jeune Wood de marbre. ( Preuve en page 7 lorsque deux jeunes fan lui demandent de signer un autographe sur leurs poitrine ). Moi, Ginger Gossip, en suit donc venu à me poser une question : Oliver Wood serait-il gay ? _

_Doute qui se serait renforcé suite au premier match disputé par le jeune prodige, où le jeune Wood a été vu, dans les tribunes officielles, en compagnie d'un beau jeune homme roux ( voir photo en page 9 ). Une seule solution s'imposait alors pour répondre à ma question : un interview du principal intéressé. C'est donc dans un pub branché de Londres que j'ai rencontré le gardien de Puddlemere._

_G.G : Alors Oliver, passons directement dans le vif du sujet. Tu as été vu en compagnie d'un jeune homme lors du premier match de la Coupe d'Europe…_

_O.W : Oh !! (regarde la photo avec un sourire) Oui, c'est Cap… Euh, Charlie ! _

_G.G : Charlie ?_

_O.W : Mon capitaine, à Poudlard. Je lui dois tout, il m'a tout appris ! Enfin, presque._

_G.G : Donc vous n'avez, tout deux, aucune relation plus… personnelle._

_O.W : Personnelle ? Comment ça ?_

_G.G : Vous n'êtes pas gay… ?_

_O.W : (surpris) Non, pourquoi ?_

_G.G : Une question que je me posais. Sinon, Oliver. Pourrais-tu dire à nos fidèles lectrices quel genre de personnes t'attires ?_

_O.W : Euh… et bien je suis pas très difficile, vous savez. J'ai pleins d'amis différents, il y en a même qui n'aiment pas le Quidditch. Euh… attendez, vous parlez bien de façon amicale, hein ?_

_Notre interview ne menant pas à grand-chose, j'ai décidé de m'adresser à quelques-uns des coéquipiers de notre jeune gardien. Après tout, tout le monde le sait : Les rumeurs vont bon train dans les vestiaires. En faisant le guet près des douches, j'ai ainsi (aperçu le magnifique Thomas Reed en plein savonnage) pu poser quelques questions à deux de ses collègues._

_« Olive ? Gay ? Non non, pas du tout. Ce type n'est ni gay, ni hétéro, ni zoophile. Il est asexué, vous comprenez ? Asexué, et marié au Quidditch. », dixit Steven Hatcher, batteur._

_« Stevie à tout résumé. », continue Joscelyn Wadcock, poursuiveuse « A la limite, il pourrait s'intéresser à des joueurs de Quidditch… Mais personnellement, je vois pas qui pourrait supporter de vivre avec la crevette. Sérieusement, même en dehors du terrain il n'a que le mot Quidditch à la bouche. Et puis vous savez comme il est… Le romantisme, la Saint-Valentin et les Rendez-vous galants, tout ça… il connait pas ! Je suis même étonnée qu'il sache comment faire des bébés. »_

Charlie observa les deux photos à côté de l'article. C'était bien lui. Dans la deuxième, Oliver le tenait par la main et murmurait à son oreille.

-Charlie !! Ah, te voilà enfin !! Je t'ai cherché partout !! »

Lizzie MacDonald courait vers eux, sa queue de chevale à moitié défaite.

-Ton frère t'attend à l'entrée de la réserve. Bill. Il dit que c'est urgent ! »

Bill ? Charlie redonna le magasine à Moira qui paraissait inquiète elle aussi. Charlie fronça les sourcils alors qu'il transplanait vers l'entrée. Bill était bien là, il se jeta presque sur lui lorsqu'il apparut. Son visage était pâle. Apparemment, quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Et si Bill revenait juste après la finale du Tournoi des trois sorciers…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »

-Pas à Harry, Charlie. Mais à Cédric Diggory. Il est mort… »

Charlie ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait.

-Mort ? »

-Tu-sais-qui est revenu, Charlie. Les choses se mettent en place. », murmura Bill en le prenant par les épaules.

X

Le temps fila rapidement, après ça. Charlie se retrouva mêlé aux affaires de l'ordre, et recrutait des sorciers roumains pour organiser la résistance. L'annonce du retour de Voldemort avait plongé le pays dans un état d'alerte générale. La guerre était là, le danger omniprésent, les Mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus fort et l'insécurité régnait partout. Charlie coupa tout contact avec ses amis qui ne faisaient pas partit de l'Ordre. La chouette de Juan, celle d'Iris et Firebolt ne revinrent plus et Charlie se retrouva sans nouvelle.

Il écoutait Potterwatch d'une oreille attentive en se demandant si ses amis allaient bien, si quelques-uns s'étaient fait attraper ou d'autres tués. Il savait que Roy était en cavale, Juan l'avait mentionné dans la toute dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. L'ancien batteur était un fils de moldu et devait se cacher. Iris avait le sang mêlé, elle, tout comme Merry et Juan. Kristie, par contre, avait des parents sorciers. Oliver aussi.

La Coupe d'Europe battait toujours son plein, presque imperturbable alors que l'Angleterre était plongée dans un chaos total, mais les matchs se faisaient plus fermés, à huit-clos. Quelques joueurs avaient fugués et les équipes se retrouvaient un peu mal en point, mais Charlie suivait les résultats, lisait chaque articles à la recherche du nom d'Oliver lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Deux années passèrent ainsi quand la bataille finale prit place à Poudlard. Il fallait qu'il ramène le plus d'alliés possible en faisant vite. Il appela Moira, quelques sorciers de son équipe, transplana chez Juan et Kristie, chez Merry et Iris, puis se rendit à Pré-au-Lard pour prévenir des personnes qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance. Chacun appela autant de contacts qu'il pouvait et au final, ils se retrouvèrent plus d'une centaine à pénétrer dans Poudlard.

L'école se faisait exploser de part en part, il entendait des cris de douleur, des sorts que l'ont jetait. Il y avait de la poussière partout, des pierres projetées dans tous les sens et trop de corps, par terre. Trop de sang, trop d'adolescents et d'enfants allongés sans vie sur le sol. L'odeur de mort et de brûlé flottait partout. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il se battait ?

Une voix s'éleva brusquement. Celle de Voldemort. Elle lui fit froid dans le dos. Une trêve, il annonçait une trêve.

Il n'y avait plus aucun mangemorts en vue. Plus de cris. Plus de jets lumineux. Charlie aidait quelques adolescents à se relever, tous se dirigeaient en direction du Grand Hall. Sa cape était en lambeaux, il l'enleva pour la mettre sur les épaules d'un garçon qui grelottait près de lui. Il aperçut la silhouette de Bill au loin, et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand quelque chose de bleu clair captura son attention.

Oliver.

Oliver était là. Il descendait les escaliers derrière un adolescent aux joues rondes. Tout les deux tenaient un petit corps qu'ils posèrent délicatement près des autres au milieu du Grand Hall.

Charlie s'approcha de lui à pas rapide et le prit par les épaules. Il crut un instant que le jeune homme allait le frapper, parce que ses yeux s'étaient grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise et qu'il tenait sa baguette serrée dans la main. Mais lorsqu'il le reconnu, ses traits se détendirent et il essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

-Charlie… », murmura t-il enfin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment est-ce que tu as su ? »

-Katie. »

Katie ? Qui était cette fille ?

-Ma poursuiveuse. Enfin, ancienne poursuiveuse. J'étais dans les vestiaires quand elle m'a… prévenu et… »

Il ne finit pas à sa phrase. A ce moment-là, un hurlement horrible déchira le silence du Grand Hall. Charlie eut mal au cœur rien que de l'entendre, mais il se rendit compte qu'il reconnaissait cette voix.

-MON FILS !! OH MERLIN, RENDEZ-MOI MON FILS, JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !! »

Les sanglots faisaient mal. Charlie fit volte-face, et son cœur rata un battement. Tous les rouquins étaient amassés dans un coin. Les cris venaient de là. C'était quelqu'un de sa famille. C'était sa mère, sa mère qui pleurait.

Comme dans un rêve, il sentit qu'il s'approchait de ses frères agglutinés, collés les uns aux autres. Sa main bougea d'elle-même lorsqu'elle se posa sur l'épaule de Ron pour le pousser.

Il mit un temps à reconnaître le visage du jeune homme allongé au sol.

Fred.

C'était Fred. Il le savait, parce que George secouait son jumeau comme un prunier en hurlant 'Fred, Fred réveilles-toi _BORDEL_ !' d'une voix brisée.

-Tout est de ma faute… tout est de ma faute !! », murmurait Percy à sa droite.

Charlie se demanda vaguement quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé. Sa vision était floue. Il ne sentait plus rien à part la douleur, lancinante, qui déchirait son cœur. Il recula. Quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras. Il enlaça son petit frère alors que Ron s'était mit à pleurer dans son cou et tourna son visage pour regarder sur le côté.

A travers ses larmes, il vit qu'Oliver pleurait.

X

Le deuil était dur à porter.

Molly avait pleuré, nuit et jour. Même aujourd'hui, lors de l'enterrement, ses épaules tressautaient et ses sanglots ponctuaient le discours que prononçait Arthur d'une voix tremblante.

Charlie regardait la scène à l'écart, adossé au mur de la maison. Le cercueil fut mit en terre, les invités se dispersèrent dans la cuisine et le salon pour se remémorer leurs souvenirs. Charlie resta dans le jardin, continua d'observer George qui se tenait toujours debout devant la tombe. Il était tombé dans une sorte d'état catatonique après sa crise d'hystérie. Aucun n'avait su trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Leurs présence n'avait même pas réussit à le sortir de son mutisme.

-Hey. », murmura Oliver en s'approchant de lui.

-Hey. », répondit Charlie, à peine inaudible.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, puis Oliver s'approcha de George, cette fois. Il se posta près du jeune rouquin, se mit à parler mais Charlie n'entendait pas clairement ce qu'il disait avec la distance. Bill s'adossa à côté de lui et ils regardèrent, tout les deux. Ils regardèrent Oliver parler à voix basse. Ils regardèrent George se mettre à trembler. Ils regardèrent le rouquin prendre le brun dans ses bras et sangloter bruyamment.

Et alors qu'Oliver continuait de parler en tapotant doucement son épaule, Charlie se rendit compte à quel point le jeune homme était proche de leurs famille.

Le _petit_ de Bill.

Le meilleur ami de Percy.

Le capitaine de Fred et George.

Le prédécesseur de Ron.

Son gardien.

Oliver releva son visage en reniflant, et Charlie l'entendit, très distinctement.

-C'est le meilleur batteur que j'ai jamais eut. »

X

Ils mirent du temps à récupérer. Mais Voldemort était définitivement hors d'état de nuire, cette fois, et la vie se reconstruisait petit à petit. Ron se maria avec Hermione. Ginny avec Harry. Leurs mère retrouva peu à peu le sourire alors que naissaient les premiers petits. Percy revînt à la maison accompagné d'Audrey. Et George annonça qu'il allait épouser Angelina.

Ils se remettaient tous de leurs blessures, peu à peu, reprenaient leurs routine. Charlie. Ses dragons et ses lettres. Oliver se faisait plus assidu, lui décrivait les endroits qu'il visitait après un match, lui racontait des anecdotes sur les joueurs qu'il croisait. Il lui annonça qu'il avait enfin pu serrer la main de Viktor Krum, que Puddlemere avait perdu face aux Magpies mais qu'ils finissaient tout de même troisième au classement de la Coupe d'Europe.

Les mois passaient, et Charlie se disait que peut-être, il pouvait se rapprocher d'Oliver. Essayer de faire renaître son béguin, tenter quelque chose. Il réussit à en parler avec Bill, après moult bégaiements et de nombreux rougissements, et son frère avait éclaté de rire avant de lui taper l'épaule et de lui dire de foncer.

-Sérieusement. Depuis la Coupe du Monde, ça fait combien de temps ? Le petit m'intrigue, franchement. Passer des années sans batifoler avec quelqu'un, c'est humainement impossible ! »

-On est pas tous comme toi, Bill. », rétorqua Charlie en roulant des yeux.

-Pitié. C'est un mec, et comme tout les mecs il doit bien se décharger quelque part. »

Charlie trouva ça troublant d'imaginer Oliver se 'décharger' avec quelqu'un. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'imagina le faire avec lui. Bill dut le sentir car il le repoussa en s'esclaffant.

-Hors de ma vue, Weasley ! Tes pensées impures vont finir par ternir ma fille. »

Charlie éclata de rire avant de transplaner dans l'appartement d'Oliver. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis l'enterrement, à part en couverture de magasine et en photo. Le salon était éclairé par une lumière tamisée, mais nulle trace du jeune homme.

-Ollie ? »

Il sortit dans un petit couloir. De l'eau coulait dans une pièce. Sûrement la salle de bain.

-Ollie, c'est moi ! », dit-il en frappant à la porte.

Il y eut un couinement, d'autres bruits bizarres et Oliver sortit brusquement de la pièce avant de s'adosser à la porte fermée, les joues écarlates et le souffle cour. Ses cheveux encore mouillés commençaient déjà à humidifier le tee-shirt trop grand qu'il avait enfilé à l'envers.

-C…Capitaine… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », bégaya le jeune homme, la voix un peu aigue.

-Je te dérange ? »

-C-C'est-à-dire que… »

La porte s'ouvrit à se moment là, Oliver faillit en tomber à la renverse. Charlie recula d'un pas, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés.

Marcus Flint.

Marcus Flint était là. Dans la salle de bain d'Oliver. AVEC Oliver.

-C…C'est pas ce que tu crois… ! », balbutia Oliver alors que Flint disparaissait dans une autre pièce sans un regard pour eux « Je veux dire… C'est tout à fait ce que tu crois mais… mais pas comme tu penses, enfin… hum, tu veux boire quelque chose peut-être ? »

Charlie se força à reprendre ses esprits. Il acquiesça, mais ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Oliver bondit hors du couloir, en direction de la cuisine. Il avait l'air mortifié, mais Charlie ne savait plus quoi dire.

_Voilà avec qui il se décharge_, pensa t-il de façon cynique.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Marcus Flint, bon sang !! Son ennemi de toujours, son rival depuis le premier jour !! Il l'avait toujours haït, ce n'était pas possible que… tout les deux…

-Weasley. »

Charlie s'arracha hors de ses tourments intérieurs. Flint se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin presque triomphant.

-Je sais ce que tu penses. », dit le jeune homme à voix basse « Tu n'avais qu'à te bouger avant. Il est à moi, maintenant. »

Il le dépassa pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Charlie pouvait les voir, d'ici. Flint attrapa sa baguette et marmonna un sort pour sécher les cheveux d'Oliver qui faisait bouillir de l'eau. Il se pencha vers lui, ensuite. Renifla ses mèches châtaines avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe. Et Oliver se laissait faire, comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel, qu'il faisait tout le temps.

Peut-être que c'était le cas.

Charlie détourna son regard et transplana sans un mot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé une pilule énorme au goût horriblement amer.

X

Le goût d'amertume était toujours dans sa bouche, le lendemain. Il avait ouvert son tiroir pour contempler toutes les lettres pliées à l'intérieur. Il y en avait tellement…

Charlie sortit tous les morceaux de parchemins. Il alluma un feu dans la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et contempla les flammes, les lettres dans les bras. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, immobile, quand une des lettres tomba près de l'âtre.

Il sursauta avant de toute les envoyer dans un coin pour se jeter sur celle qui commençait déjà à brûler. Ignorant la douleur, il éteignit les flammes en tapotant sur le parchemin comme un malade. Un bout était noircit, il poussa un juron en se traitant d'idiot.

Frustré, Charlie se jeta sur son lit en se tirant les cheveux.

_T'es vraiment nul, t'es un idiot, bon sang, t'aurais du faire le premier pas avant ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi !!_, pensait-il en gémissant de rage.

Il serra les dents et resta immobile, à se traiter d'imbécile.

Sa crise passée, il attrapa la lettre pour la déplier et la lire. C'était celle-là. Celle avec marqué : «_ L'équipe me manque_ », mais où un _Tu_ avait été rayé pour être remplacé par _l'équipe_.

X

Firebolt laissa tomber la lettre avant de s'en aller. L'enveloppe atterrit sur les dix autres. Une semaine depuis qu'il savait.

X

-Charlie ! Quelqu'un te demande à l'entrée. »

-Tu peux t'occuper de Ralph ? »

Son équipier acquiesça avant d'attraper le dragonneau avec précaution. Charlie préféra marcher plutôt que transplaner ; il n'était pas loin de l'entrée.

Il entendit des gloussements. Ses yeux se levèrent pour se poser vers le jeune homme qui attendait au milieu de Lizzie, Moira et Nikola, une polonaise bâtie comme un homme qui pourtant, détestait tout les comportements typiquement féminins.

Evidemment, c'était lui.

-Capitaine ! »

Oliver le rejoignit en courant. Ses joues prirent une teinte pivoine, il avait l'air mal-à-l'aise. Charlie jeta un coup d'œil aux trois femmes qui les dévisageaient avec avidité.

-Laissez-nous tranquille, s'il vous plait. », demanda t-il poliment.

Elles s'exécutèrent sans un mot, et Charlie reporta son attention sur Oliver.

-Je… Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres… »

-Désolé, j'étais pas mal occupé en ce moment. », mentit Charlie.

-Oh… » Oliver baissa les yeux au sol « Est-ce que ça te dérange ? », demanda t-il finalement.

Charlie ne répondit pas, et il finit par relever son regard vers lui.

-Flint et moi… je veux dire… »

-Je dois avouer que ça me surprend un peu. Je croyais que tu le haïssais. »

-C'était à Poudlard... Mais… Mais je suppose qu'on a un peu changé. », répondit doucement Oliver.

Il revoyait le pull trop grand abandonné sur le canapé. Le tee-shirt qu'avait enfilé Oliver lorsqu'il l'avait surpris. La scène de domesticité.

-Depuis combien de temps ? »

-…La dernière année de Poudlard… les choses ont changé. Mais, après la guerre… c'est devenu plus… concret. »

-Et… tu es heureux, avec lui ? »

Oliver sourit. Son sourire lui fit mal, parce qu'il était vraiment sincère, et que ses yeux étaient si verts, si brillants…

-Je crois… », murmura t-il enfin.

Charlie détourna son regard. Il déglutit avec difficulté, se força à lui sourire le plus sincèrement possible.

-C'est bien, alors. »

Et Oliver eut l'air vraiment soulagé. Heureux. Charlie, lui, sentit quelque chose se briser en lui.

-Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu viens alors, capitaine. Iris devrait bientôt organiser un rendez-vous, de toute façon. »

-C'est bien… »

-Je… je te dérange pas plus, alors. Fais attention avec tes dragons. »

Charlie acquiesça, et Oliver disparu dans un 'pop' après un dernier sourire.

C'était fini.

Il se rendit dans le bar le plus proche, ensuite, et bu verre après verre. Il se demanda depuis quand les rôles avaient changés. Depuis quand c'était lui qui attendait les lettres avec impatience, depuis quand c'était lui qui regardait Oliver différemment. C'était lui qui avait le béguin, maintenant. Non, pire encore. Pas un simple béguin. Il l'aimait. Il aimait Oliver autant que les dragons, et il préférait les dragons aux femmes. Enlever Oliver à l'équation et le résultat était simple.

Il se demanda si les choses auraient prit une tournure différente si à Poudlard, il avait réagit. S'il avait répondu à Oliver, s'il avait flirté avec lui.

Il se demanda comment Flint et lui étaient passés de la haine à autre chose. Peut-être que Flint l'avait forcé au début. Peut-être que Flint l'avait menacé, et qu'Oliver avait fini par aimer. Ou alors peut-être que c'était Oliver qui avait fait le premier pas.

Il se dit qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose. Qu'il voulait retourner en arrière. Qu'il pouvait toujours dire à Oliver, de but en blanc, qu'il ne le voyait plus _que_ comme un simple garçon passionné de Quidditch.

Mais non.

Oliver était heureux. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

X

-Charlie ? Charlie, c'est toi ? »

Il répondit par un 'Ngg…', la démarche mal-assurée.

-Bon sang, Charlie. Tu pues l'alcool ! »

Il se mit à rire, doucement. Bill le guida jusqu'au canapé, il n'y voyait vraiment rien dans le noir et le sol semblait tanguer dans tout les sens. Horrible. Il rit à nouveau, mais cela ressemblait plus à un sanglot qu'autre chose.

-Charlie… tu pleures ? »

Il voulu s'esclaffer, mais seuls des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge alors que Bill l'allongeait sur le canapé.

-Juste une poussière dans l'œil. », dit-il enfin, la voix pateuse tandis qu'il fermait les yeux « Ca arrive à tout le monde… »

**END**


	4. Reminiscence : DeanSeamus, KetanSean

Titre : Reminiscence

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : (_OCs_)Ketan/Sean, Dean/Seamus assez amer et malheureusement passé

Rating : K+

Warning : Encore un poil tristoune et frustrant !

Disclamers : Rien est à moi, sauf Ketan, Sean, et ce sale vicieux de poisson !

Yoo !!! Ca faisait très longtemps, nuhu !! ^^' Bon, j'dois avouer que j'étais plus trop sur le fandom et tout ça... J'ai passé mon mois à m'empiffrer de fics eng, et à avaler du drama, c'est aussi pour ça, snif. Mais bon, suite à une review de **JoRdYY**, j'ai eut cette petite idée d'OS là, parce que ça m'a rappelé mon amour pour le cute paring que forme Seamus et Dean ! Donc voilà, tadaaa ! Ca faisait un moment que je voulais faire un OS sur l'aveu de Ketan et Sean, qui sont les fils de Dean/Parvati et Seamus/Lavande, donc ! Rah, et puis j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans la tête de Seamus et Dean... Surtout qu'ils sont 'vieux' dans cet OS quoi x'D. Et la façon dont ça finit... 'tain, au fond j'suis qu'une grosse romantique, huhu ! Bref, bref !

A la fic !

X

De ses deux dérangés de parents, Sean Finnigan reconnaissait qu'il préférait de loin confier ses problèmes amoureux à sa mère. Il fallait dire que Lavande avait beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, rien qu'avec tous ces magasines stupides et ces romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle bouffait à longueur de temps. Sérieux, son père lui avait même raconté que c'était elle qui avait formé le couple Longbottom/Abbot (avec l'aide de la mère de Ketan, bien sûr).

Mais là, pour la situation à laquelle il était confronté maintenant, il devait avouer qu'il préférait LARGEMENT en parler à son père. Bon, bien sûr, il n'avait eu cette certitude qu'après une longue et étrange conversation avec Ketan. Mais il fallait avouer que son petit ami avait raison sur un point : la relation entre leurs deux pères était assez _étrange_.

Bien sûr, son père et Dean Thomas étaient meilleur ami depuis leur onze ans (ce qui faisait quand même beaucoup, maintenant), et d'après de nombreuses anecdotes qu'il avait entendu durant les fêtes où étaient rassemblés les membres de l'Ordre ou les autres amis de leurs parents ; Seamus et Dean avaient toujours été un peu plus proche que la normale. Proches, mais pas au point d'être…

Bref.

C'était pour cette raison que Seamus était un meilleur choix que sa mère. Son père pouvait… _comprendre_. Dans un sens.

Voilà pourquoi Sean Thyme Finnigan, dix-sept ans et groupe sanguin O+ se tenait devant la porte donnant sur la cuisine et essayait de contrôler les battements de son cœur qui étaient devenus, il fallait le dire, complètement erratiques.

En face de lui, en train de cuisiner en se dandinant au rythme des Bizarr' Sisters, un groupe de rock complètement HAS BEEN soit-dis en passant, son père semblait complètement aveugle à la gêne qui irradiait de tout ses pores. Bon, en même temps, il n'avait pas DU TOUT remarqué sa présence. C'était sa dernière chance de faire demi tour maintenant, mais il avait promit à Ketan qu'il allait faire ce qu'il devait faire, et…

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous planté là Seany ? »

Bordel. Ca y est, le moment était arrivé. Seamus lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de revenir à ses casseroles. Contrairement à Lavande, il cuisinait pratiquement toujours de façon manuelle. C'était d'ailleurs Dean Thomas qui lui avait apprit, et…

-Lav' a encore collé ta langue ou quoi ? », dit Seamus en ricanant.

Sean se hérissa aussitôt, vexé.

-Pas du tout ! Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

-Me fais pas rire, jeune homme. », coupa son père en touillant dans sa casserole « Notre famille n'agit qu'à l'instinct ! »

Bon. Sur ce coup là, le vieux n'avait pas tord.

-Faut que je te dise un truc. », lâcha Sean.

Seamus se tourna complètement vers lui pour le regarder, et Sean sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pas bon du tout, car les Finnigans ne rougissaient JAMAIS. Il vit aussitôt le mot « Alarme, alarme !! » défiler derrière les yeux de son père.

Celui-ci eut la présence d'esprit de baisser le feu avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir. Tout était devenu pesant, d'un coup. Seamus ne prenait jamais la peine de s'installer pour discuter, d'habitude. Il lui fit signe de l'imiter et Sean tira une chaise de l'autre côté de la table pour se laisser tomber dessus, les joues toujours en feu.

-Seany. Tu… tu n'as pas mis de fille enceinte, pas vrai ? », dit enfin Seamus.

-PAPA ! », s'exclama l'adolescent outré.

-C'est juste pour être sûr. Je sais bien que personne ne peut résister à notre charme Irlandais… »

-Justement, à propos de ça… », coupa Sean, les yeux rivés sur la table.

Il s'interrompit.

Bordel, c'était trop dur… ! Mais Seamus pouvait comprendre, il en était sûr. Seamus pouvait comprendre, alors il fallait juste qu'il prenne une grande respiration, qu'il expose calmement les faits, à la Ketan, en commençant par le début du genre…

-Je suis amoureux de Ketan ! »

Huh.

-...et il m'aime aussi ! »

Sean voulu écrabouiller sa tête contre la table. Morgane la catin, ce qu'il en avait marre d'être aussi impulsif ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à être aussi calme et composé que Ket ?!

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son père, mortifié. Seamus le regardait les yeux grands ouverts, complètement figé. Et Sean sentit son cœur partir en chute libre lorsqu'il vit son visage pâlir à vu d'œil. C'était comme si son père venait de voir Voldemort.

Il sursauta lorsque Seamus se leva brusquement pour s'appuyer sur le plan de travail en lui tournant le dos.

-P… papa ? »

Seamus fit volte-face avant de se mettre à rire, mais son rire sonnait bizarrement. Un peu incertain et forcé.

-Ca va, ça va ! », dit-il enfin en secouant sa main l'air de dire que ce n'était rien « C'est juste que c'est dommage pour la gente féminine de Poudlard, tu vois, une grosse perte, mais Ketan est… je suppose qu'il est comme… Enfin, j'ai confiance en lui… »

Sean sentit une vague de chaleur se propager dans son ventre à la mention de son meilleur ami. Enfin, petit ami. Il acquiesça en se redressant. C'était fait. Il l'avait dit. Mais la réaction de son père était plus qu'étrange et…

-Bon… je retourne dans ma chambre alors. »

Il n'aimait pas se casser la tête à interpréter telle ou telle réaction. Ketan était plus doué que lui pour se genre de chose.

Il allait partir quand la voix de Seamus le retînt.

-Seany… », dit-il faiblement, toujours appuyé sur le comptoir « …Ne le dis pas à ta mère. »

Sean se contenta d'un hochement de tête un peu mécanique, troublé.

C'était la première fois que les yeux de son père reflétaient autant de tristesse et de douleur.

X

D'aussi loin que Ketan s'en souvienne, son père ne lui avait ordonné qu'une seule chose dans sa vie : _Fais attention à Seany_. Ketan avait remarqué très tôt que son père portait une affection toute particulière à Seamus Finnigan, et que par conséquent, il considérait son fils comme son successeur dans le rôle de garde-du-corps d'une pile électrique blonde et irlandaise. L'affection que son père portait à celui de Seany était facile à remarquer, pour quelqu'un doté d'un minimum d'observation. Les regards, les gestes, la main qui s'attardait sur l'épaule, les messes basses toujours accompagnées d'un sourire et le fait qu'ils se comprennent sans avoir besoin de se parler…

Ketan aurait sûrement été jaloux de leurs complicité s'il n'avait pas eu la même avec Seany. Et c'est exactement parce qu'ils avaient cette relation si semblable que Ketan se demandait parfois si, comme Seany et lui, Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas été… _plus_, par le passé.

Oh, bien sûr, il était sûr que sa mère et son père s'aimaient tout les deux. Rien qu'à les voir s'embrasser avec délicatesse sur le balcon lorsqu'ils croyaient qu'il était endormi… huh. C'était bien une des seules choses qui le faisaient rosir.

Mais il était quasiment certain que son père, Seamus ou les deux avaient dû se poser la question au moins une fois dans leur vie. Parce que, franchement, passer trente ans collé à quelqu'un en gardant des pensées complètement innocentes ? C'était impossible. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un était un _Finnigan_ (tactile, câlin, qui se glissait souvent dans le lit des autres une fois la nuit tombée et qui possédait ces adorables tâches de rousseur et ces canines légèrement plus pointues que la normale… bref).

C'était pour cette raison que Ketan avait jugé leurs pères plus… aptes à savoir la vraie nature de leur… relation. Et puis, au pire… il savait que son père était quelqu'un de calme qui n'élevait JAMAIS la voix, alors s'il le prenait mal… Bon, c'était autre chose pour Seany bien sûr, parce que Seamus était comme Lavande et Seany et que le volume de sa voix s'élevait de façon drastique et crescendo lorsqu'il s'énervait.

Enfin. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait actuellement dans la petite pièce de leur appart qui servait d'atelier, à fouiller distraitement le pot à pinceaux alors que son père travaillait une toile.

-Tu as quelque chose sur la langue… », constata Dean, l'air un poil taquin.

-Hmm… »

Ketan reposa le pot sur la table en bois parsemée de traces colorées.

-En fait… je voulais savoir… la relation que vous avez, Seamus et toi... »

Dean s'arrêta de peindre un instant, le pinceau à quelques millimètres de la toile. Il réfléchit quelque seconde, pensif, avant de poser ses yeux sur son fils adossé à la fenêtre.

-Comme Seany et toi, je suppose. Pourquoi ça ? »

-A mon avis… ce n'est pas _totalement _vrai. », corrigea Ketan en détournant son regard.

Il avait décidé d'utiliser la tactique de la maillotique, une approche plus délicate mais moins trash que l'aveu direct (qu'il était d'ailleurs certain que Seany avait utilisé).

-Pas totalement vrai ? », répéta Dean, incrédule.

Et c'était une des rares fois qu'il voyait son père avec une tête pareille. Toutes les autres avaient été à cause de Seamus.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où père et fils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ketan pouvait parfaitement sentir les quelques émotions qui traversaient le regard de son père alors qu'il le dévisageait. Interrogation, stupéfaction, même un poil de méfiance, et lorsque Dean se remit à parler, c'était lentement, comme s'il marchait sur des eux.

-Tu veux dire que… Seany et toi… ? »

-Voilà, c'est ça. », avoua Ketan en s'obligeant à ne pas détourner son regard.

-Oh. »

Un autre silence. La main qui tenait le pinceau s'était presque totalement baissée à présent, mais Dean n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte. Et au moment où Ketan voulu se remettre à parler pour dissiper la tension un peu étrange qui s'était installée dans la pièce, son père détourna son regard, l'air un peu bizarre.

-Hum. Fais attention à Seany. », articula t-il enfin avant de se remettre à peindre.

Ketan haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-C'est tout ? »

-Hm. »

Dean arborait toujours cet air _bizarre_ lorsqu'il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre. Et, l'espace d'un instant, Ketan eut l'impression assez dérangeante que la relation entre Seamus et son père avait peut-être _vraiment_ été comme celle entre Seany et lui.

X

Seamus se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le moindre sommeil.

_-Je suis amoureux de Ketan ! …Et il m'aime aussi ! »_

La phrase, non, plutôt le cri de son fils passait et repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Amoureux. De Ketan. Ugh… Il se retourna à nouveau sur le dos pour contempler le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content pour Seany, mais… mais sa déclaration lui avait renvoyé des souvenirs à la figure. Des souvenirs qu'il avait toujours gardé précieusement mais qu'il avait, justement, enfoui tout au fond de lui pour essayer de les oublier. Des souvenirs de Poudlard, si lointain maintenant. De caresses dans ses cheveux, au creux de son cou, de baisers sur les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient son nez, de murmures au milieu de la nuit, dans des couloirs que personnes n'empruntaient ou des salles de classes vides.

_-Seam'… Seam', je… »_

Seamus se tira les cheveux et étouffa un gémissement plaintif dans son oreiller.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, Seamus ? », murmura la voix de Lavande à côté de lui.

Il arrêta de s'étouffer dans son oreille pour se tourner vers elle. La jeune femme le contemplait dans la pénombre de leur chambre d'un air curieux, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son oreiller. Elle était belle. Mais ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment à cet instant, c'était voir ces yeux si profonds briller sous la lumière de la lune et ce sourire si particulier qu'il n'adressait qu'à lui, il voulait voir une peau sombre sous ses doigts pâles et entendre ce rire un peu rauque mais doux…

-Seamus ? », répéta Lavande en se redressant sur son coude, les sourcils froncés.

-…Désolé Lav'. », murmura Seamus, la voix à peine inaudible.

Désolé pour quoi, exactement ? De ne pas l'aimer autant que Dean ? De ne pas pouvoir lui répondre ? De partir au milieu de la nuit ? Ou des trois à la fois.

Il effleura son front avec ses lèvres parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas réussir à l'embrasser, et se leva pour s'habiller avant de transplaner hors de chez lui. Il connaissait l'appartement des Thomas par cœur alors il n'eut aucun mal à apparaître directement assis sur le canapé. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que Dean avait choisit de s'assoir au même moment et se retrouva sur ses genoux.

Ils poussèrent tout les deux une exclamation surprise ; Dean se leva d'un bond pour identifier la personne qui venait de transplaner dans le salon, et lorsqu'il le reconnu, ils pouffèrent de rire au même moment, amusés par la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? », murmura Dean en posant quelque chose sur la table basse.

Le sourire de Seamus s'effrita, il détourna son regard vers la télévision posée près de la fenêtre.

-Hum… Est-ce que par hasard, Ket' t'as… parlé de quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

-Hm. Seany aussi, je suppose. »

Seamus acquiesça en silence.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? », proposa Dean en se redressant complètement.

-Comme toi. », répondit l'irlandais en avisant la tasse fumante sur la table.

Il entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner, à peine audibles sur les tapis qui recouvraient le salon. Une petite touche orientale signée Vati. Dean veillait à faire le moins de bruit possible dans la cuisine, pour ne pas réveiller Vati et Ketan. Il n'y avait que le glouglou de l'aquarium sous le cadre à photos qui meublait le silence.

Seamus finit par se retourner sur le canapé pour regarder derrière lui. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il vit que Dean était déjà là, un mug dans les mains, et qu'il le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. Il n'avait pas changé… Juste, plus grand bien sûr. Les traits plus durs. Mais Dean restait… Dean. Et parfois, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le cœur de Seamus gonflait étrangement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se disait que vingt-cinq ans étaient passés et que Dean était toujours là, même s'il avait faillit le perdre plusieurs fois.

Dean se mit brusquement à bouger, brisant l'échange de regards. Il prit place à côté de lui sur le canapé puis lui tendit le mug avant de reprendre sa tasse. C'était chaud. Ce devait être de la bière au beurre, d'après l'odeur. Ils burent en silence pendant un moment, assis devant la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Londres.

-Comment tu l'as pris, alors ? », demanda doucement Dean en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Seamus renifla, ses deux mains autour de son mug.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui réponde. »

-Tu lui as crié dessus ? »

-Non. Ce serait hypocrite de ma part, pas vrai ? » Il croisa le regard de Dean avec un sourire presque amer « J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'une… qu'une foutue blague du destin ou… une autre connerie mystique. », murmura t-il enfin.

Ses yeux picotaient, il se força à regarder la table le temps de réprimer cette sensation mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher sa gorge de se nouer.

C'était… injuste. Voilà, c'était stupide et juvénile de penser ça mais il trouvait ça horriblement injuste. Injuste, ironique et cruel. Pourquoi ; parce que Dean et lui n'avaient pas… parce qu'ils n'avaient pas continué, Merlin leurs mettait Sean et Ketan sous le nez pour leurs montrer ce qu'ils avaient raté… ?

-Peut-être que les Finnigan et les Thomas sont destinés à s'aimer… », dit Dean avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Pitié, Dean ! Vati déteint sur toi ou quoi ? », répondit Seamus en produisant un bruit entre sanglot et rire.

-Ce serait bizarre. », continua son meilleur ami « Que ton père et le mien aient été… »

Seamus se mit à rire vraiment. L'idée était plus que perturbante, parce que le père de Seamus était totalement différent de lui et celui de Dean, et bien, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le connaître. Il essuya ses yeux au cas où avant de soupirer.

Destinés à s'aimer…

_-Seam'… je… »_

Il se tourna vers Dean pour le regarder. Et Dean plongea son regard dans le sien. En quelque secondes, alors qu'il se noyait dans ses yeux sombres, il se retrouva des années auparavant, assis sur les tables d'une salle de classe vide à Poudlard, quelque part au cinquième étage. Il se rappelait la fenêtre près d'eux, le visage de Dean seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune et leurs ombres qui éclaboussaient le sol poussiéreux. Il se rappelait le bruit qu'avait fait le nœud de sa cravate que Dean faisait glisser avec son index, et ses propres mains accrochées au col de la chemise de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau ses lèvres effleurer les siennes, déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de chatouiller son oreille.

Dean était encore là, après toutes ces années. Il était assis juste à côté de lui, son visage vers le sien, et Seamus s'approcha lentement de lui. Il voulait juste… Il savait que c'était mal, maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, qu'ils avaient Lavande et Parvati, mais il voulait juste… juste se souvenir encore… une seule fois… Et ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, et Dean s'approchait aussi, et…

Un poisson fit un bond dans l'aquarium.

Seamus sursauta et recula brusquement. Son cœur cognait fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il venait de faire tout le tour d'un stade de Quidditch en courant à toute vitesse. Il leva les yeux. Dean avec sa main devant ses lèvres, le regard rivé au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, silencieux. Puis Dean tourna à nouveau son visage vers lui et sourit, tendre et mélancolique.

-Je l'aime, tu sais. »

Parvati. Oui. Seamus acquiesça à peine. Lui aussi aimait Lavande, mais…

La main de Dean caressa sa joue, et Seamus ferma les yeux en penchant son visage sur le côté pour apprécier la chaleur de sa paume. Comme avant. Il finit par rire doucement lorsqu'il joignit ses doigts à ceux de son meilleur ami.

-Bonne nuit, Dean. »

Il transplana avec un sourire, en laissant le jeune homme seul dans le salon.

Dean referma sa main dans le vide. Il resta assis pendant un moment avant de se lever et de reprendre sa tasse et le mug pour les poser dans l'évier de la cuisine avec précaution. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant celle de Ketan. Il s'adossa au battant de la porte à semi-ouverte pour regarder son fils endormit, étalé comme une crêpe sur toute la surface de son lit. Dean ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit pour remonter la couverture sur son fils. Son regard tomba sur la photo placée sur la commode, où Ketan et Seany souriaient comme des fous, bras dessus-bras dessous le visage maquillé de peinture.

Il poussa un léger soupire lorsqu'il se revit, Seamus et lui lors de la Coupe du Monde avant leur quatrième année, puis se rendit dans sa propre chambre, soudain fatigué.

X

Seamus reposa la photo sur la table basse, en prenant soin de ne pas renverser les bandes dessinées, la pile de bonbons et la baguette posés dessus. Assis au bord du lit, il contempla un instant le visage de Seany profondément endormit.

Tout allait bien se passer. Seany l'avait prit au dépourvu en lui annonçant la nouvelle, parce qu'il avait ramené sous son nez tout ces souvenirs, mais tout allait bien se passer.

Il fallait juste… Qu'il range à nouveau tout ça dans un coin de sa tête. Et il allait redevenir le Seamus Finnigan que tous connaissaient. Rieur, joyeux, charmeur et blagueur. Il allait même lui lancer des petites vannes pour l'embarrasser devant Ketan. Seany était entre de bonnes mains avec son filleul, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il fallait seulement qu'il trouve une solution pour annoncer ça à Lavande. Avec délicatesse. Pas parce que Seany aimait un autre garçon, mais parce que Lavande allait sûrement trouver la situation étrangement similaire à Dean et lui.

Seamus passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, puis il essuya ses joues humides avant de sortir de la chambre.

X

_Sa cravate glissa sur la table, Seamus s'éloigna du visage de Dean, les lèvres humides et le souffle court. Il pouvait entendre leurs respirations dans la salle de classe et leurs robes de sorcier tomber au sol. Les paupières fermées, il sentit Dean l'embrasser sur le bout du nez, sur la joue, puis effleurer son oreille avant de murmurer au milieu de la nuit._

_-Seam'… je t'aime… »_

**END**


	5. Best Friends : Percy & Oliver

Titre : Best Friends

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : Percy/Penelope, Marcus/Oliver, Percy/Audrey et sous-entendu de Charlie/Oliver à sens unique

Rating : K+

Warning : Hmm. Vague allusion à une relation un peu trash peut-être !

Disclamers : Rien est à moi sauf les quelques OCs qui peuvent de balader dans cet OS. Plus le Silver Unicorn et Chez Mélusine !

Yo yo ! Nouveau OS qui suit Point of views, donc. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire un truc entre Percy et Oliver alors voilà. Y a des passages qui sont à retravailler j'ai l'impression, haha ! XD Mais pour le moment je sais pas trop quoi changer donc, voilà. J'ai dit à Tangerine Malefique que y aurait pas de suites aux OSs, mais en fait… comment dire, vu que tous les OSs postés dans ce recueil se passent dans la même période, c'est un peu comme si c'était des suites. Je sais pas si c'est clair mais voilà X'D. Bon je peux pas trop blablater où je vais encore être en retard, alors…

Bonne lecture !

X

_-Percy…Tu ne devrais pas prendre un air aussi renfrogné, tu vas finir par avoir des rides ! »_

_Penelope tapota entre ses sourcils avec son index, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il détendit aussitôt son visage, les joues un peu roses de gênes alors que la jeune fille se mettait à rire._

_-Voilà ! Ca, c'est le Percy que j'aime. »_

_-Voyons, Penny ! », protesta l'adolescent en regardant autour de lui._

_Elle prit doucement sa main, et les yeux de Percy retombèrent sur elle. Si jolie, avec ses longues boucles blondes et ses yeux pétillants._

_-Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi, tu sais. »_

_A cela, il ne sût quoi répondre. Mais ses doigts se serrèrent instinctivement autour de ceux de Penelope, et le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'exclamait brusquement, surexcitée._

_-Un petit pari, ça te dit ? »_

_-Penny, j'ai l'impression que ton côté joueur est légèrement obsessionnel… »_

_-Oh, allez Percy ! », répondit-elle en gloussant « Le match entre nos deux maisons est pour bientôt ! A moins que tu ais peur de perdre, évidemment… », finit-elle d'un air faussement innocent en faisant mine d'examiner ses ongles._

_Vexé, il sauta aussitôt sur l'hameçon._

_-Je te parie dix gallions que Gryffondor sort vainqueur de ce match ! »_

X

Percy ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Ils étaient légèrement humides, sûrement à cause de ce rêve. Il les essuya du revers de la main avant de tourner son visage vers la table de chevet. Le réveil posé derrière ses lunettes indiquait quatre heures. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il referma ses paupières pour se rendormir, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait plus sommeil du tout. Même en se concentrant sur la respiration de sa femme allongée près de lui ou en comptant les boursouflets.

Il se leva sans faire de bruits et sortit de la chambre en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez, retenant un soupir de fatalisme. C'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de rêve.

Il rangea les jouets qui trainaient sur la moquette du salon avant de se faire un café extra-noir dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement. Puis il s'adossa au plan de travail pour le déguster, les yeux rivés sur la petite fenêtre. Il faisait encore bien noir dehors, mais des voitures circulaient déjà et quelques passants promenaient leurs chien, la plus part avec un air un peu hagard ou à peine réveillé.

-_Bien sûr que je te pardonne, andouille. Allez, entre. Il fait vraiment trop froid dehors. »_

Il reposa son verre avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Quel jour était-ce, déjà… Ah oui. Samedi. Il lui restait encore cinq heures avant son rendez-vous. Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'habilla en silence pour ne pas réveiller Audrey puis transplana dans une des allées de Salem.

Le petit village était, tout comme Pré au Lard, seulement peuplé de sorciers. Un peu plus grand, avec des bâtiments qui semblaient osciller entre ancien et moderne, un peu dans le même style que le Chemin de Traverse. Quelques personnes étaient déjà debout et préparaient l'ouverture de leurs magasins, il croisa même un jeune homme qui se baladait en chantonnant, un panier en oseille sous le bras.

Il fit le tour du village d'un pas lent et s'arrêta au sommet d'une colline pour regarder le soleil se lever. Lorsqu'il redescendit, il y avait déjà un peu plus de monde dans les rues. Il croisa même un groupe de jeunes filles de toutes les nationalités qui marchaient en riant, sûrement des élèves de l'Institut de Salem.

Il finit par acheter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier avant de s'asseoir à une des tables de la Silver Unicorn pour commander un petit déjeuner.

-Vous êtes là en avance cette semaine, Mr Weasley. », remarqua Alice, sa serveuse habituelle.

-Insomnie. », répondit-il en dépliant son journal.

-Nous servons une potion de détente si vous le désirez. »

-Ca ira, ça m'arrive seulement de temps en temps. »

Il n'y avait rien de bien palpitant dans la Gazette ; après la Guerre, les choses s'étaient calmées. Il nota juste qu'Harry était en passe de devenir le chef des aurors. Il allait sûrement le leurs annoncer à leurs prochain rendez-vous.

Les heures passèrent. Sa tasse de café était vide depuis un moment et son journal relu une deuxième fois. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Onze heures quarante. Oliver était_ encore_ en retard.

Evidemment, quand cela n'avait pas rapport avec le Quidditch, son idiot de meilleur ami était _toujours_ à l'Ouest. Il y avait des jours où il se demandait comment Oliver et lui étaient restés amis après tout ce temps.

Quoi que. Il fallait avouer qu'Oliver n'était pas aussi niais qu'il le laissait paraître, et qu'il avait toujours été là pour le supporter à sa façon quand il en avait eut besoin.

X

_Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi pitoyable. Etalé comme ça sur son lit, la photo retournée sur son estomac, les lunettes sales et les yeux rouges. Même la pire des blagues des Jumeaux ne l'avait pas rendu aussi morne._

_La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en claquant violement. Il n'eut pas besoin de faire l'effort de lever sa tête pour voir qui s'était ; le nouvel arrivant se mit à hurler avec horreur._

_-ELLE A OSE ! ELLE A ANULE LES MATCHS !! »_

_Evidemment, c'était Oliver._

_-PERCY TU ENTENDS CA ?! CETTE VIEILLE CHOUETTE A ANULE LES MAAAAATCHS ! »_

_-Bien sûr que je t'ai entendu, imbécile. », répondit-il sans émotion « Marcus Flint lui-même t'as entendu du fin fond de son cachot. »_

_-Ne me parle même pas de ce troll. », coupa Oliver._

_Percy l'entendit bouger dans la chambre. Il devait faire les cents pas, sa tenue écarlate toujours sur lui et les cheveux en pétard. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Percy s'était transformé en loque. Il avait ce côté 'Ron', complètement aveugle lorsqu'il s'agissait des sentiments des autres. Et pourtant, Merlin savait que Percy avait besoin d'attention à ce moment-là. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais Oliver n'était pas le genre de type auquel on pouvait se confier, rien qu'à le regarder se comporter avec les autres…_

_Et malheureusement, c'était son seul ami. _

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit un moment à remarquer que le silence était retombé dans la chambre. Peut-être qu'Oliver était redescendu pour se plaindre à une autre victime dans la salle commune._

_Il entendit un 'tump tump' continu. Ah. Il était toujours là alors, mais il devait jouer avec son vieux souaffle. C'était une de ses ancienne équipières qui lui avait donné, d'après ses souvenirs. _

_Percy poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui tremblota un peu. Sa main se resserra sur la photo qui gisait contre son estomac. Encore une fois, il était complètement…_

_TWHACK._

_Un souaffle énorme se dirigeait vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il fallait qu'il bouge pour l'esquiver mais…_

_THUMP._

_Il poussa un juron, les larmes aux yeux et le nez en feu alors que le souaffle retombait par terre. _

_-CA VA PAS ?! », hurla t-il en se rasseyant d'un coup._

_Ce n'était pas son genre de hurler comme ça, mais il était sur les nerfs et cet IMBECILE de fanatique… était actuellement accroupit au pied de son lit et le regardait de façon bizarre. On aurait dit un enfant en fait, et la vision le déstabilisa l'espace d'un instant parce que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Oliver comme ça._

_-C'est Clearwater, pas vrai ? », dit-il doucement._

_Percy ne sût quoi répondre, stupéfait. Il dévisagea l'adolescent la bouche ouverte._

_-Macgo a annulé le match parce que deux personnes ont pétrifiées. Potter et Weasley ont du partir, donc une des victimes doit être Granger. Et la deuxième… c'est Clearwater, c'est ça ? »_

_Encore une fois, Percy ne pût que le regarder, les yeux ronds. Oliver se laissa tomber sur ses fesses avant de tapoter le genou de Percy dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant._

_-T'inquiètes pas, va. C'est pas comme si elle était morte, hein ? », continua Oliver avec un sourire encourageant « Et puis j'suis sûr que Chourave prépare l'antidote. Diggory m'a dit qu'elle était supère douée, et Diggory dit toujours la vérité. Vraiment stupide lorsque qu'on commence à parler des tactiques de son équipe. Contrairement à Flint, je suis pas du genre à exploiter cette faiblesse mais y a des fois où Diggory le cherche vraiment… »_

_-Mais… Mais comment… », bégaya Percy, submergé par le flot de parole. _

_Oliver passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un tic qu'il avait lorsqu'il était gêné. Percy avait d'ailleurs noté qu'Oliver l'avait très souvent eût face à Charlie._

_-Et puis il ne l'aurait pas tuée de toute façon. »_

_-…Tuée ? Qui ça, il ? »_

_-Le truc ! », répondit Oliver comme si c'était l'évidence même._

_De tous les élèves qui peuplaient Poudlard, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse le type le plus bizarre pour être son meilleur ami. Il y avait des jours où il se demandait si Oliver ne vivait pas dans un monde à part. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Percy avait cette curiosité malsaine qui le poussait toujours à essayer de comprendre._

_-Quel truc… »_

_-La chose qui les pétrifie ! », expliqua Oliver « Il n'aurait pas tuée Clearwater ! »_

_La mention du nom de Penelope associée au verbe 'tuer' ne le rendit pas aussi déprimé que quelques minutes auparavant. Peut-être parce que la logique d'Oliver était tellement mystérieuse, et que ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens._

_-Comment ça, il ne l'aurait pas tué… »_

_-Bah, il ne s'attaque qu'aux né-moldus ! Et Clearwater est moitié moitié. »_

_-… »_

_Et cet idiot avait l'air tellement sûr de lui en plus. Oliver Wood vivait définitivement dans un autre monde. Un monde où les monstres et les tueurs obéissaient aux règles à la lettre. Percy se demanda s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer, mais Oliver le pointa du doigt à se moment là, l'air content de lui-même._

_-Hé, regarde. Tu souries ! »_

_Et Percy se rendit compte qu'en effet, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées. Merlin, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas sourit. _

_-Mission accomplie. », marmonna Oliver pour lui-même en se redressant._

_Il s'étira de tout son long avant de reprendre un air boudeur, en grommelant des trucs contre 'cette vieille chouette de MacGo' et 'ce blasphème total' concernant l'annulation des matchs de Quidditch._

_-Oliver. », dit soudain Percy, la photo de Penelope dans sa main « Merci… »_

_L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil._

_-Hmm. », répondit-il simplement._

_-Dire que je pensais que tu avais la capacité émotionnelle d'un veracrasse… », continua Percy._

_-Hé ! », protesta Oliver vexé « C'est juste que… je sais pas comment réconforter les gens, d'accord ? Donc je le fais jamais d'habitude. »_

_Percy haussa ses sourcils._

_-Mais tu viens de le faire… »_

_-C'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi, là… Faut que tu parles à MacGo pour moi, qu'elle remette les matchs ! Elle t'écoutera, toi ! »_

_Percy faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Quel sale petit…_

_C'est là qu'il remarqua le sourire qu'Oliver cacha en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers son lit. Oh. Percy rit doucement. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, d'un coup. Il attrapa le souaffle qui gisait près de son lit pour le balancer sur son ami._

_Oliver le prit en plein dans la tête. _

_-Et un but pour Weasley ! 10 point à 0 ! », s'exclama Percy._

_-Quoi ?! »_

_Oliver protesta vivement en lui relançant le souaffle, et les deux garçons passèrent la soirée à se balancer la balle de cuir de part et d'autre de la chambre._

_A ce moment là, Percy fût plus que fier de penser qu'Oliver Wood était son meilleur ami. L'adolescent venait de lui prouver que l'habit ne faisait pas le mage, chose que Percy n'aurait du savoir que trop bien. Car après tout, ce proverbe lui était toujours allé._

X

Ah. La silhouette d'Oliver se découpa à l'horizon. De la table où il était assis sur la terrasse, Percy le reconnu sans peine ; son tee-shirt bleu ciel détonnait dans la foule. Alice partit à la rencontre du jeune homme lorsqu'il atteignit le restaurant. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Oliver puis lui indiqua la table qu'occupait Percy.

-Hey !! », s'exclama le jeune homme en prenant place face à lui.

-Tu es en retard. »

Oliver ignora la remarque, habitué.

-Je meurs de faim ! »

Il attrapa le journal sans aucune délicatesse pour arracher la partie Sport et la survoler. Percy contempla les restes du journal maintenant chiffonné d'un œil critique, son côté maniaque hurlant au scandale, avant de le lisser pour le replier correctement. Derrière l'énorme double page qui cachait le visage d'Oliver, Percy entendit un léger rire, un poil moqueur.

-Alors ? », demanda finalement Oliver « Comment va ma nièce ? »

-Tu pourrais te préoccuper de Molly aussi, tu sais. J'ai deux filles. »

-Mais Lucy est _ma_ nièce, et elle aime le quidditch ! Juste pour parier, mais quand même. »

Le jeune homme replia sa double page puis continua l'air de rien.

-Elle me fait penser à Clearwater, tu vois ? Je l'aime bien. »

Les yeux de Percy s'écarquillèrent à la mention de Pénélope. C'était comme reçevoir un coup en plein visage, qu'Oliver parle de la jeune fille alors que justement, aujourd'hui, ses souvenirs revenaient le hanter.

-Elle faisait de bons choix dans ses paris même si c'était un peu une tricheuse. »

-…Tricheuse… ? »

-Hm. Elle pariait jamais quand c'était clair que Davies allait perdre. »

Encore une fois, la logique d'Oliver ne cessait de le rendre perplexe.

-Je m'en souviens. Seulement deux paris de perdus. Une des filles les plus chanceuses que je connaisse. »

-C'est une question de mathématiques, Oliver. », répondit Percy en roulant des yeux « De probabilités et de statistiques. »

-D'instinct, Perce. D'instinct et c'est tout. »

Le jeune homme le fixa d'un air étrangement sérieux. Un air qu'il ne prenait que lorsqu'il parlait avec un autre joueur. Le moment fût brisé lorsqu'Alice déposa une assiette avec une montagne de frites et un steak énorme en face d'Oliver. Percy commanda une salade pour lui-même alors que le joueur attaquait son plat avec enthousiasme.

-Tu chai quoi ? », dit-il la bouche pleine en le pointant avec une frite « Ch'est pour cha que tu comprends rien aux joueurs, Perche. Il n'y a qu'un peu de tactique dans le tas. Le reste, c'est que du destin, du don, de la chance et de la malchance. »

Percy sirota son deuxième café en silence. Peut-être qu'Oliver n'avait pas tord. Il repensa vaguement au regard passionné de Pénélope alors qu'elle regardait chaque matchs avec appréhension et se rendit compte, presque avec stupeur, qu'il n'avait ressentit aucune lourdeur en parlant d'elle avec Oliver.

Il étudia le jeune homme au-dessus de sa tasse à moitié vide, et se demanda si Oliver avait fait exprès de parler de Pénélope pour le soulager. Mais le joueur semblait normal. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Percy avait appris avec le temps que son air stupide et fanatique n'était qu'une des facettes de sa personnalité, presque une façade. C'était fascinant comme Oliver était compliqué et simple à la fois.

Le repas se termina dans un silence tranquille. Oliver commanda un sorbet accompagné d'une assiette de mangues pour se donner bonne conscience après avoir fait un tel écart dans son régime d'athlète. Percy demanda une simple coupe de fruit et une troisième tasse de café.

-Tu vas pas pouvoir dormir ce soir, si tu continues. », observa Oliver.

-Il suffit de dépenser son énergie pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

-Avec ta femme ? », répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire goguenard.

Les oreilles de Percy rosirent violement alors qu'il remontait ses lunettes pour se redonner contenance.

-Marcus Flint a une très mauvaise influence sur toi, Oliver. »

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers la table puis passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait de quoi être gêné, selon Percy. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Flint, ce serpent qui avait passé toutes ses années scolaire à pourrir leurs vies, ait réussi à… à avoir Oliver au final. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait qu'Oliver n'était pas si malheureux que ça avec Flint, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé tout les deux. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver leur relation malsaine.

-A propos de ça… », commença Oliver sans le regarder « Je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »

Il était en train de rougir. La dernière fois que le jeune homme avait eu l'air aussi embarrassé datait de l'époque 'Charlie'.

-Si tu es libre la semaine prochaine, j'aimerai bien que tu viennes _Chez Mélusine_ avec moi. »

-Chez Mélusine ? Le restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

-Hm. Il y aura Marcus et Pussy. Enfin, Pucey. »

Percy haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Adrian Pucey ? »

-Hm. »

-C'est le meilleur ami de Flint, non ? »

-Ouais… »

-Et… tu me demandes de venir. Moi. »

Le '_ton meilleur ami_' était implicite, mais Oliver releva le sous-entendu et acquiesça. Percy l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer sa cuillère dans sa coupe de fruit.

-Oliver. », dit-il avec sérieux « Vous comptez annoncer vos fiançailles ? »

Oliver recracha sa cuillérée de sorbet. Face à son air choqué, Percy comprit qu'il s'était trompé et ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis :

-…Argh, Perce !! Comment tu veux que je finisse mon dessert maintenant que j'ai craché dedans ! »

Ils payèrent leur repas quelques minutes après et saluèrent Alice avant de sortir du Silver Unicorn. Oliver lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

-Arrête de te focaliser sur le passé, Perce. », dit-il ensuite.

Percy ouvrit la bouche mais ne sût que répondre, surpris, et Oliver eût un bref ricanement.

-Ha ! J'ai réussi à étonner le grand Perceval Ignatus Weasley. »

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Oliver Darren Wood. »

-Moi au moins, j'ai le nom d'un fantastique joueur de quidditch ! »

Percy roula des yeux.

-Bon, je vais être en retard pour mon briefing. Bye ! »

Il transplana dans un 'plop'. Percy resta au milieu du chemin, pensif. Il se sentait mieux que ce matin.

X

-Tu es parti tôt aujourd'hui. »

La voix d'Audrey provenait de la cuisine où elle s'activait à coup de baguettes magiques. Dans le salon, Percy répondit distraitement alors qu'il aidait Molly à faire ses devoirs. Enfin, il la surveillait plutôt, parce que la petite fille semblait avoir hérité de son cerveau et enchainait exercices sur exercices sans trop de problèmes.

-Le repas est prêt ! » La jeune femme pénétra dans le salon en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon « Lucy, chérie ! Viens manger ! »

Molly rangea ses affaires, docile, alors que Percy se levait pour chercher sa deuxième fille. Lucy était encore dans sa chambre mais la porte était fermée, une habitude qui ne le dérangeait pas puisque lui-aussi l'avait, mais qui irritait Audrey.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? », marmonna la jeune femme « Tu peux t'occuper d'elle ? Je vais servir Molly. »

-J'y vais. »

Percy poussa la porte de la chambre de ses deux filles. Allongée sur son lit, sa cadette battait l'air avec ses jambes, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Des écouteurs qui ressemblaient suspicieusement à ceux qui accompagnaient la radio enchantée par Freddie. Lucy poussa une exclamation surprise lorsque Percy le confisqua d'un _accio_.

-Papa !! C'est presque fini ! »

-Tu écoutes un match ? »

Le flot de paroles du commentateur se déversait à travers les écouteurs. Flaquemare contre les Vautours de Vratsa. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe face aux oreilles rosées de sa fille.

-Oncle Oli il m'a donné un tuyau ! », pépia Lucy embarrassée « J'ai parié que mes économies, j'te jure papa ! J'ai pas touché aux sous de Molly ! »

Parié ? Oliver ? Oh non. Percy allait le tuer.

-Lucy, tu sais très bien que ta maman déteste ce genre de chose ! »

-Je sais, pardon papa… », répondit la fillette avec des yeux brillants de larmes « Mais j'suis sûre que Oncle Oli va gagner… »

Elle renifla bruyamment. Percy se massa les tempes. Il allait devoir échanger deux mots avec Oliver. Du genre ne pas donner une mauvaise influence à sa fille de sept ans. Des hurlements et des applaudissements retentirent dans les écouteurs.

-Alors papa ? », demanda Lucy avec une petite voix.

-_Alors ? Alors ? J'ai gagné pas vrai, Percy ? »_

-Euh… 350 à 70 pour Flaquemare… »

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!! J'LE SAVAIIIIIIS !!! », hurla Lucy en levant ses deux bras en l'air.

L'espace d'une seconde, Percy revit Pénélope avec une réaction presque similaire, debout au milieu du Trois balais. C'était étrange, cette passion qu'avait Lucy pour les paris en tout genre. Audrey n'était pas comme ça. Lui non plus. Il se demanda un instant Oliver ne faisait pas exprès d'influencer la petite fille, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce que le deuxième nom de Lucy était Penny.

X

_-Les papiers sont dans le désordre, pauvre ignorante ! Vous ne savez même pas classer des dossiers dans un ordre chronologique ? »_

_La secrétaire n'écouta pas la suite et s'enfuit en pleurant. Percy se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir crié comme ça, mais cette pauvre cruche lui tapait sur les nerfs. Elle était plus un boulet qu'autre chose alors qu'une tonne de travail lui tombait dessus avec la montée de Voldemort. _

_-Tu sais qu'elle ne s'améliorera pas si tu ne fais que lui crier dessus ? »_

_Percy releva son nez. Oliver se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les sourcils haussés et un vieux tee-shirt de l'équipe d'Angleterre sur le dos._

_-C'est une stagiaire, pas une joueuse de quidditch. »_

_-Moi je crois que c'est la même chose. »_

_Oliver se laissa tomber sur le siège en face du bureau. Percy l'ignora avec superbe, concentré sur son travail. Il avait mal à la nuque à force d'être penché ainsi mais des tas de demandes et de rapports l'attendaient secondes après secondes. Il était en train de griffonner furieusement sur un morceau de parchemin lorsque tous les dossiers s'envolèrent dans tous les sens._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que… ! »_

_Oliver regarda sa baguette magique avec émerveillement._

_-Génial, j'ai toujours rêvé d'utiliser ce sort. »_

_Les papiers s'écrasèrent par terre comme de vulgaires flocons de neige. Percy resta pétrifié pendant quelques secondes puis la rage monta d'un coup et il frappa violement sur son bureau._

_-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?! EST-CE QUE TU IMAGINES TOUTES LES HEURES DE TRAVAIL QUE CA M'A DEMANDE ?! »_

_Oliver le regarda faire d'un air impassible alors qu'il déversait son flot de parole. Percy ne sût pas vraiment ce qu'il avait continué de hurler mais ça dura longtemps, et sa gorge lui fit un peu mal lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle._

_-…T'es bête. », dit Oliver._

_Percy ouvrit de gros yeux, stupéfait. Bête ? Et c'était LUI qui disait ça ? _

_-Si tu te sens aussi coupable, pourquoi tu vas pas leur parler ? »_

_-Leur parler ? »_

_-Ta famille. J'suis sûr qu'ils t'attendent. Vous êtes comme ça, les Weasley. Vous pardonnez facilement. »_

_Percy ne sût quoi répondre. Mais comment est-ce qu'Oliver avait pu viser aussi juste ? Son étonnement dût se lire sur son visage, parce que le joueur poursuivit._

_-Tu t'es vu récemment ? Même sur les jumeaux t'as jamais hurlé aussi fort. Si j'avais su que t'étais une machine à rapport quand t'es stressé, je t'aurais exploité pour faire des stats sur les autres équipes à Poudlard. »_

_-…Je ne peux pas faire ça. », murmura Percy._

_-Hm ? »_

_-Revenir comme ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »_

_-Je vois pas pourquoi tu te prends la tête. Tes parents n'attendent que ça, et toi tu restes là à te morfondre dans ton coin. C'est comme quand tu sais que t'as fait une faute, tu t'excuses et l'entraineur laisse couler, parc… »_

_-Voilà pourquoi tu ne peux pas comprendre !! », hurla Percy « Toute ta vie tourne autour du Quidditch !! Tu ne connais que ça, tout est merveilleux dans ton petit monde parce que tu ne pense qu'à ce maudit sport !! Laisse moi t'apprendre une chose Oliver, la vie NORMALE, ce n'est pas un MATCH DE QUIDDITCH ! »_

_Il savait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Qu'il ne devrait pas se mettre son meilleur ami à dos alors qu'il n'avait plus personne maintenant. Mais il fallait qu'il dirige sa colère quelque part, sur quelqu'un, même si c'était contre lui qu'elle était vraiment._

_-C'est la même chose. », murmura Oliver « Quand tu te fait du mal, c'est toute ton équipe qui en souffre. Quand tu te fais du mal… Ta famille en souffre aussi. » _

_Il se leva et sortit sans un mot de plus. Percy resta là, immobile sur sa chaise, ses yeux fixés sur un point invisible et tous les papiers éparpillés sur le sol. _

X

-Mr Weasley ? »

Percy leva les yeux vers sa secrétaire. La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire un peu incertain.

-Mr Hills vous demande dans son bureau. »

-J'arrive tout de suite, merci Romilda. »

Elle acquiesça avant de s'en aller. Percy regarda une des photos posées sur un coin de son bureau. Celle de son mariage, où Oliver lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille dans son costume de témoin. C'était la seule d'eux deux qu'il possédait.

X

Le restaurant _Chez Melusine_ semblait bourré de monde alors que Percy poussait la porte pour entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et repéra la tête d'Oliver au fond. Le jeune homme était assis en face de Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey et parlait d'un air tranquille, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

-Hey, Perce !! », dit Oliver avec un sourire.

Percy répondit à son salut et s'assit en face de Pucey qui lui adressa un rictus.

-'Soir, Weasel. »

-Hé ! », protesta aussitôt Oliver « On avait dit pas d'insultes, _Pussy_ ! »

-L'habitude. », répondit le blond.

Flint posa son verre sur la table avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. Percy tourna ses yeux vers lui mais l'ancien serpentard échangeait un regard avec Pucey qui haussa ses épaules. Il adressa un bref hochement de tête en direction de Percy, ensuite, qui le lui rendit poliment. Marcus Flint semblait plus contrôlé que lors de son adolescence. Percy jeta un coup d'œil vers Oliver et se rendit compte que le jeune homme observait calmement la scène par-dessus sa bièreaubeurre.

Une serveuse s'approcha pour prendre leur commande. Percy choisit le plat du jour et Pucey une assiette de pâtes. Flint y ajouta deux salades de poulets.

-Alors ? », lança finalement Pucey avec un sourire en coin « Parait que tu travailles encore au ministère ? La corruption t'as pas dégoûté pendant la guerre ? »

Flint émit un reniflement moqueur mais ne regarda aucun des deux jeunes hommes.

-Le ministre et les aurors se sont chargés des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. », répondit Percy.

-Ah oui. Potter, le sauveur de l'Humanité. Et dire que ce nabot va devenir le chef des aurors. »

-En attendant, Pucey, ce _nabot_ vous a mis une raclée alors qu'il était qu'en première année. », rétorqua Oliver.

Pucey fit une grimace.

-Rappelles-moi qui a gagné la Coupe les années où tu étais capitaine ? », demanda Flint.

-C'était parce que tu jouais comme un troll ! », s'exclama Oliver indigné.

Percy roula des yeux. Non, il n'arrivait vraiment pas à voir Flint et son meilleur ami _ensemble_. Ils se chamaillaient toujours autant même si la violence n'était plus là. Du moins, Percy ne voyait pas de traces de coups sur Oliver.

Il déglutit difficilement et détourna son regard sur le côté. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour pardonner à Flint ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre le serpentard et son meilleur ami.

-Je bosse à Gringott's. », dit Pucey pour changer de sujet « J'ai croisé ton frangin une ou deux fois. »

-Bill ? »

-Je suppose. Catogan, méchante balafre au visage. Il sort avec cette bombasse française… »

-Fleur Delacour. », corrigea Percy.

Pucey haussa les épaules.

-Elle est à moitié vélane. », dit Oliver « J'aime pas ces créatures. Elles ont faillit gâcher le match pendant une des Coupe du Monde. »

Percy regarda les deux anciens serpentards, pensif. Peu après le match dont parlais Oliver, le camp avait été attaqué par les Mangemorts.

-Beaucoup de vos camarades sont maintenant enfermé à Azkaban. », dit-il avec précaution « Je dois avouer que je suis étonné de voir que vous n'êtes pas des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. »

-Je suis moitié moitié. Tout ce bordel ne m'intéressait pas. C'était leurs problèmes s'ils voulaient suivre ce type comme des chiens. », répondit Pucey.

Percy regarda Flint mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre. Il observait les autres clients presque avec ennui.

-La famille de Marcus n'aime pas les Mangemorts. », dit doucement Oliver.

Flint lui jeta un bref coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Pucey ricana dans sa barbe avant d'ajouter.

-Tu me permets de continuer ? »

-Hm. »

-Les Flints ne s'abaisseraient jamais au niveau des mangemorts. Bien trop hautains pour ça, je sais pas si tu peux comprendre, Weasley. Ils ne lècheraient jamais les bottes de quelqu'un. »

Percy acquiesça lentement. La serveuse revînt à ce moment là pour déposer leurs commandes sur la table. C'était presque surréaliste de dîner avec deux serpentards. Discuter avec Adrian Pucey était plus aisé que prévu et pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas si différent qu'à Poudlard. Marcus Flint, lui, semblait s'être assagit. Il avait l'air plus calme et moins cruel mais parlait peu.

-Avoir des connaissances basiques en magie noire, c'est utile pour craquer des pyramides, donc tu comprends que j'aie choisi cette voix. », disait Pucey avec un sourire en coin.

-Charlie m'a dit que Bill était un chuper chacheur lui auchi ! »

-Tssk. », fit Flint en grimaçant « Arrête de parler la bouche pleine, Oli… ver, c'est dégoûtant ! »

Percy le vit tressaillir lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son meilleur ami.

-Désolé. », répondit Oliver sans le penser la moins du monde.

Percy eut un bref sourire amusé alors que Flint roulait des yeux.

-J'vais chercher à boire, quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? », dit Oliver en se levant.

-Une autre bièreaubeurre, Wood. »

-La même chose. »

Oliver s'éloigna en direction du comptoir. Ils avaient fini de manger et Percy devait avouer que le repas n'avait pas été aussi tendu qu'il l'avait pensé. Les minutes passèrent et Flint finit par se lever en grognant.

-Cet idiot a deux mains gauches. », marmonna t-il avant de rejoindre Oliver au comptoir, là où la serveuse était en pleine conversation avec le joueur.

Percy observa la scène en silence. Flint échangea quelques mots avec la serveuse qui s'éloigna avec une moue boudeuse puis se tourna vers un Oliver contrarié. Ils semblèrent se chamailler pendant quelques secondes puis Oliver secoua la tête en poussant un soupire.

Percy détourna son regard en rougissant lorsqu'ensuite, Flint se pencha vers Oliver pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Cette marque d'affection était plus bizarre que d'entendre Flint appeler son meilleur ami par son prénom.

-Il l'aime vraiment tu sais. »

Pucey lui adressa un vrai sourire. Pas son habituel sourire en coin.

-Est-ce que tu sais comment… comment ils se sont mis ensemble ? », demanda Percy un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-On est pas du genre à se raconter tous nos petits secrets à Serpentard. Mais… pendant la dernière année, c'est vrai que Marc avait l'air bizarre. »

-Bizarre ? »

-Ouais. Enfin tu vois avant, il lâchait toujours des trucs contre Wood et lui cherchait toujours des embrouilles. Puis en dernière année, il s'est arrêté d'un coup et avait l'air… préoccupé. Agité. Il redevenu lui-même qu'après Poudlard. »

-Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Pucey haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-S'il y a un truc que t'apprend à Serpentard, c'est de te mêler de tes oignons. »

Percy se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, pensif.

X

_Il faisait déjà nuit et Oliver n'était toujours pas revenu. Percy se glissa sous sa couette en évitant de trop s'en inquiéter. Cet idiot était sûrement encore en train de s'entrainer sous la lune. Il ne connaissait pas ses limites. Les autres étaient profondément endormis ; Percy avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à étudier et tout le monde était monté avant lui._

_Le sommeil commençait à le gagner lorsque quelqu'un tira lentement sur les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. _

_-Percy ? »_

_Il entendit à peine le murmure mais reconnu la voix._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Oliver ? », marmonna t-il en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez « Tu ne vois pas que je… »_

_Percy faillit pousser un hurlement, les yeux écarquillés. Oliver était accroupit près de son lit, son visage levé vers lui, mais ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était ces marques sur son visage et son cou. Des traces de griffures sur tout le côté droit de son visage, comme si quelque chose avait râpé dessus. Des traces de sang maculaient ses lèvres et son arcade sourcilière, ses mèches brunes avaient complètement été malmenées et des bleus marquaient son cou et sa nuque. _

_-Merlin Oliver, mais qu'est-ce que… ? »_

_-Faut que tu m'aides Percy… », murmura l'adolescent._

_Il avait la voix tremblante. Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, et Percy, choqué, vit une larme rouler sur sa joue meurtrie. _

_-Mais qui t'as fait ça ?! »_

_Oliver secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, presque horrifié. Des tonnes de scénario se bousculaient dans la tête de Percy mais il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas les imaginer._

_-Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie, Madame Pom… »_

_-Non !! », coupa précipitamment Oliver « S'il te plait, Perce… Tu connais plein de sors pas vrai ? Tu peux cacher ça ! »_

_-Mais je ne sais pas comment traiter ces blessures Oliver et elles peuvent s'infecter, c'est dangereux ! »_

_L'adolescent secoua sa tête et se redressa avec une grimace avant de s'éloigner vers son lit. Et Percy remarqua avec horreur qu'il boitillait. Son sang se glaça. Ce n'était quand même pas… ? Non, pas possible. Pas à Oliver._

_Il se leva précipitamment et tira les rideaux derrière lui lorsqu'il rejoignit l'adolescent assis sur son lit. _

_-Oliver, regardes-moi. »_

_Oliver obéit, docile, et Percy le dévisagea._

_-Tu as des blessures autre part ? »_

_-Non… c'est juste le… à cause du… du mur. »_

_-Ce n'est quand même pas... Pas Flint, qui t'as fait ça… ? »_

_Les yeux d'Oliver s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il haletait. Et ce fût comme si Percy reçu un coup en plein visage. Il savait que Flint haïssait Oliver et vice-versa, toute l'école le savait. Mais de là à… à faire ça ? _

_-Est-ce qu'il t'as… ? »_

_Il ne pût se résoudre à continuer, écarlate et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais Oliver comprit ce qu'il voulait dire parce qu'il le repoussa avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, roulé en boule. Il émit un bruit bizarre, comme un sanglot étranglé, et Percy sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme face à la détresse de son meilleur ami._

_-Tu comprends pas… », dit Oliver la voix brisé « C'est pas ça le problème. »_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il faut le dire à MacGonagall ou Dumbledore, Oliver… »_

_-Non… ! Tu comprends pas… » , répéta l'adolescent « J'ai aimé ça. », finit-il dans un murmure._

X

Percy poussa un léger soupir.

-Et est-ce qu'ils se chamaillent toujours autant ? », demanda t-il en attrapant son verre presque vide.

-Marcus fait exprès de le provoquer. Ca l'excite. »

Percy recracha sa bièreaubeurre.

Oliver et Flint revinrent alors que Pucey ricanait. Oliver jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Percy qui toussota, les oreilles écarlates.

Le reste du dîné se déroula dans un calme relatif, Percy fût presque tenté de penser que la soirée avait été _agréable_. Adrian Pucey était beaucoup moins détestable qu'il l'avait pensé, en tout cas. Et, alors que Pucey et Oliver discutaient ensemble en sortant de Chez Mélusine, Flint prit Percy à l'écart pour lui parler à voix basse.

-Tu diras à ton frangin que je l'ai à l'œil. »

-Quel frangin ? »

-A ton avis ? », répondit-il en roulant des yeux « Sur qui est-ce qu'Oliver bavouillait à Poudlard ? »

Charlie ? Percy fronça les sourcils, confus. Il allait demander pourquoi Flint lui disait ça, mais l'ancien serpentard avait déjà rejoint les deux autres. Percy le regarda marcher d'un pas tranquille près d'Oliver. Peut-être qu'Adrian avait raison.

X

-Bonjour, Mr Weasley ! », dit joyeusement Alice « Vous avez l'air plus en forme cette semaine ! »

-Ca va mieux. », répondit Percy en repliant son journal.

La jeune serveuse lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

-J'ai bien fait de parler avec Mr Wood, alors. »

-Comment ça ? »

-Oh, je lui ai dit que vous aviez des insomnies la dernière fois. », répondit-elle.

Percy la regarda s'éloigner, surpris.

Oliver arriva avec seulement quelques minutes de retard cette fois-là. Et comme tous les samedis, il commanda sa montagne de frites et son steak XXL. Le voir engloutir son repas et parler la bouche pleine lui rappela cet étrange dîné qu'il avait eut en compagnie des deux anciens serpentards et l'avertissement de Flint.

-J'ai une question à te poser. », dit Percy.

-Hm ? »

-Est-ce que tu as dit à Charlie pour… pour Flint ? »

Oliver s'arrêta de s'empiffrer pour le dévisager.

-C'est-à-dire que… En fait, Charlie est venu me rendre visite quand Marcus était là, alors… »

Le jeune homme finit par hausser ses épaules, les joues un peu roses de gêne.

-Et il a réagit comment ? »

-Hmm… Je sais pas trop. Il est partit un peu précipitamment, mais je crois qu'il y avait une urgence dans sa réserve parce qu'il a pas pu répondre à mes lettres pendant une dizaine de jours. »

Une urgence, hein ? Percy reprit une bouchée de sa salade. Oliver restait vraiment naïf sur certaines choses.

X

L'appartement d'Oliver était aussi bordélique que d'habitude. L'œil droit de Percy était secoué par un tic alors qu'il contemplait les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, la pile de vieux magasines qui menaçait de s'écrouler et les coupures de journal qui formaient un tas sur la table basse.

-Je viens de revenir de l'entrainement, le coach nous a retenu plus longtemps que prévu. », dit Oliver avec des vêtements sous le bras « J'vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. »

Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Percy poussa un soupir et écarta un souaffle défoncé avec son pied. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'Oliver soit encore en retard alors que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir le chercher.

Alors que l'eau s'était mise à couler dans l'autre pièce, Percy regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. Il écarta les coupures de journal du bout des doigts pour lire les titres des articles. « _Oliver Wood, l'étoile montante de Flaquemare_ » « _Le nouveau gardien de Flaquemare_ » « _Ten facts about Wood_ » « _Flint et les_ _Faucons_ ». Il posa. D'autres articles parlaient de Flint.

Mal-à-l'aise, Percy se redressa et faillit glisser sur le souaffle alors qu'il reculait. Ravalant un juron, il se pencha pour ramasser la balle de cuire et la fit tourner entre ses doigts pour chercher les initiales d'Oliver. Mais c'était un « M.F » en patte de mouche qui marquait le souaffle.

Percy le reposa délicatement au sol. Il savait que Marcus Flint dormait parfois dans l'appartement d'Oliver mais cela le rendait bizarre de trouver des affaires à lui éparpillées un peu partout.

Il s'approcha de la seule commode du salon pour se changer les idées. Il n'y avait que deux photos dessus. Une qui représentait Oliver et ses parents et une autre, où Oliver tenait Lucy dans ses bras en riant. Percy ne pût s'empêcher de sourire.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la photo lorsqu'un cahier écarlate attira son attention. Il n'y avait que des lettres à l'intérieur, soigneusement rangées, et Percy reconnu l'écriture de Charlie. Son frère avait gardé contact avec Oliver même pendant la guerre. Une des lettres de cette période attira son attention. Il y avait son prénom à l'intérieur.

_Oliver,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien, tu sais que cette histoire de tournoi m'inquiètes. Même si la sécurité a été améliorée, ça n'a rien à voir avec le niveau de la Coupe du Monde._

_Au terrier, l'ambiance est assez morose. Je ne sais pas si Percy t'en a parlé mais sa relation avec la famille est de plus en plus mauvaise. Les petits ont beau râler et le traiter de traitre, ils sont en colère parce que Percy leur manque…_

_Je ne te parle même pas de l'état de mes parents. Je ne sais pas s'il a gardé contact avec toi, Oliver, mais tu es son meilleur ami alors s'il te plait, essaye d'en discuter avec lui._

Percy referma le cahier. L'eau avait arrêté de couler dans la salle de bain et Oliver sortit tout habillé, les cheveux encore humides.

-On peut y aller ! …Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

-Pour rien. », répondit Percy « Allez, dépêches-toi, on est déjà assez en retard comme ça. »

-Oui oui, à vos ordres Perceval Ignatus Weasley. »

-Oliver Darren Wood. »

-Moi au moins… »

-…j'ai le nom d'un fantastique joueur de Quidditch. », finit Percy pour lui.

Oliver éclata de rire et ils transplanèrent en même temps.

**END**


End file.
